I Want you Back
by Cornelia93
Summary: Caleb leaves Cornelia and she is left alone to try and get over him. But what will she do when, even after 5 years after the break up, she can't get over him? And what happens when Caleb sends her a note telling her that he wants her back?Read to find out
1. Chapter 1: Losing Grip

I Want You Back

**I Want You Back**

**Hey guys this ****is my 2****nd**** FF. This story happened at the end of season 1 but Caleb left Cornelia and if you'll read you'll see why :p. So anyway I hope you guys like this story and I hope that you ****Review****. So on with the story.**

**Chapter 1: ****Losing Grip (Avril Lavigne)**

Cornelia Hale was a 15 year old teenage girl living in a city called Heatherfield. But she wasn't an ordinary girl. She had super powers and she could control earth. She was a guardian of the veil with her friends; Will, Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin, and together they were unstoppable. They even gave their group a name, W.I.T.C.H., which was the letter of their first names. Right now Cornelia Hale was in the grounds of the Meridian palace where her Best-friend Elyon lived. They were celebrating the victory against Phobos, Elyon's twisted evil brother that wanted to gain control of Meridian and drain it from its power. She walked down the steps to where her boyfriend, Caleb was. Caleb was the Rebel Leader of Meridian and the one who led the rebels to victory. Right now he was sitting on a bench near the fountain thinking; he had his head in his hands. He stopped thinking when a voice interrupted his thoughts.

_**Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby  
Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real  
Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you  
Why'd you turn away?  
Here's what I have to say I was left to cry there,  
waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare  
That's when I decided**_

"Hey, boyfriend." said Cornelia as she sat down on the bench beside him and gave him kiss.

"Hey, yourself." he said and gave her a kiss back.

"Listen it's getting late and Will is going home, plus I'm really sleepy. You wanna come too? My parents won't say anything if you come." she said.

"No, not tonight." he said calmly.

"Ok, goodnight then." she said as she got up and gave him a kiss goodbye.

"Or any other night starting from tonight." he said trying to keep him self from holding her close to him but he couldn't, he couldn't keep hurting her like this.

"What!? This must be some kind of joke, right?" asked a shocked Cornelia.

"No, Cornelia, this is no joke. Cornelia I love you and all but the truth is… this isn't going to work. I mean the going to Earth by day and returning home to Meridian by night thing. I need to track down the last of Phobos' followers." he finished and so he got up to find Cornelia, her back facing him. She looked so beautiful in her guardian uniform, from her fluttering wings to her turquoise skirt, it made him high just looking at her but he had to get this of his chest. "Cornelia, you have to understand." he said as he tried to turn her around to face him and so that he could see her beautiful face, but she shoved him away.

_**Why should I care  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,  
I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone**_

"Don't touch me!" she yelled in a broken voice. She couldn't understand why he was doing this to her, she loved him. _Is he breaking up with me now because I was just a tool to him? A tool to over throw Phobos. Or is he doing this because he was fed up with me?_ She thought furiously and said, "What do you want me to understand, huh? That you're a jerk? That you used me to over throw Phobos or that you chose Phobos' followers over your own girlfriend that you claim to love? I don't want this, Caleb. I don't want us to break up, I want to love and hold you forever in my arms, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. With you Caleb not with Peter or with anyone else. Caleb, I love you. But I guess you don't love me back and you don't want these things that I want. Even though you said them to me in the summer." she finished. She felt hot tears running down her cheeks; she continued to sob until he was ready to speak.

"Cornelia I didn't use you, I love you, I loved you all the way through the battle and I loved you all the way through the months we spent together. And I want all the things that you want but this isn't going to work out. I'm sorry." he said and pulled her into a warm embrace. It was good to feel her in his arms before they parted forever but he had to pull away. He didn't want to hurt her anymore. She loved the way his warm touch made her skin tingle and she loved his strong arms wrapped around her. She buried her face in his chest and sobbed harder trying to understand why he was doing this to her.

_**Am I just some chick you place beside you to take somebody's place  
when you turn around can you recognize my face you used to love me,  
you used to hug me  
But that wasn't the case  
Everything wasn't ok I was left to cry there  
waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare  
That's when I decided**_

"Leave me alone. And don't you dare touch me again." She yelled, "So tell me Caleb, why did you choose this lovely moment to break up with me? You could have done it before the battle or in one of those months you said were so… oh what was the word again? Oh yeah beautiful." She asked after they pulled apart. She was trying to keep herself from hitting him in the face.

"I didn't want to tell you in one of those months because you were having so much fun and so was I. I didn't want to tell you before the battle because if I did, then you wouldn't know what you were doing and you would get yourself killed. I didn't want that, I didn't want to risk losing you forever so here I am telling you now. I don't want to continue to hurt you. I'm sorry." he finished as he moved a bit closer to her.

_**Why should I care  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,  
I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone**_

_**Crying out loud I'm crying out loud  
Crying out loud I'm crying out loud**_

"Oh you think of everything, don't you?" she asked sarcastically "Now leave me alone, if that's what you want. I never want to see you again. If I do so help me god I will hit you until you're in a coma." she said and she slapped him hard in the face. Then she turned her back and ran as fast as she could to her friends, tears sliding down her cheeks leaving him with the last touch that he would ever feel from her.

**With her friends:**

"Hey Cornelia. We waited for you." said Will

"Hey Cornelia, what's with the long face? Is something wrong?" asked Hay Lin

"No, nothing's wrong. Lets just go home." said Cornelia as she wiped her tears away violently in any case her friends saw her.

"Cornelia, I know there's something wrong. Just tell us." said Taranee; she knew there was something wrong because she tried to read her mind but Cornelia blocked her mind completely.

"Fine. You want to know what's wrong?" she yelled, "Caleb dumped me." she said as she fell to her knees and broke down in tears.

_**Open your eyes  
Open up wide  
Why should I care  
Cuz you weren't there  
when I was scared I was so alone Why should I care  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone**_

"And on your birthday, too." said Irma but stopped when Will jabbed her in the ribs, hard.

"What, why?" said Taranee as she helped her up, put her on a bench that was near by and rubbed her back soothingly.

"What did he do?" Said and angered Irma, "I'm gonna murder him. That no good for nothing excuse for a man" said Irma as she cracked her knuckles and started to walk to the fountain but was held back by Hay Lin.

"Fighting is not the answer." she said with words of wisdom.

"But he hurt one of my best friends." said Irma.

"No, don't." sobbed Cornelia as she put her head in her hands, "He deserves to be happy. If not with me then with someone else." said Cornelia as she sobbed more as she pictured Caleb with another girl. She felt sick at the image, "He doesn't want to hurt me so I won't hurt him."

"Oh, all right but only 'cause you said so." said a disappointed Irma.

"Now tell us what happened." said Will as she sat next to her and gave her a sisterly hug.

"Well, he said that it wasn't going to work because he still has to capture the rest of Phobos' followers. He said that he still loves me and he will still love me, but he can't continue to hurt me." she finished as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Yeah that's what they all say. There was this one time that my old ex Ian…" said Irma but stopped as everyone was giving her the 'Shut up' look, "Oh sorry."

"What did you say?" asked Hay Lin after giving Irma the look.

"At first I thought that it was a joke but then I realised that Caleb doesn't joke around a lot, and so I asked myself 'why would he joke on a subject this serious and important?' Then I told him to leave me alone and if I ever saw him again I would beat him up until he's in a coma." she said as she looked down at the ground.

_**Why should I care  
If you don't care then I don't care were not going newhere  
Why should I care cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
Why should I care If you don't care then I don't care were not going newhere**_

"Good. You took it better than I did when I broke up with Jamie." said Taranee

"Yeah and if you saw him again I would help you kick the crap outta him." said Irma trying to lighten the mood a little. To her surprise they laughed and she laughed as well.

"Now let's go home, guys. There will be other boys in life." reassured Will as she stepped into the portal followed by the others.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." said Cornelia trying to keep herself from breaking down again. But deep down she would never love another boy as much as she loved Caleb. And with that she stepped in the portal and transformed into her normal teenage self. Then she started the long walk home after saying goodbye to the gang. Shoving her hands inside her jacket to try and keep warm. The sky looked totally matched to her mood; dark, damp and angry. It was then she said to herself "Have a happy friggin birthday, Cornelia." as she looked at her watch. It read 12:00 am. She shoved her hands deeper inside her pocket and continued to walk.

**End Of Chapter 1**

**Hey guys I hoped you liked chapter 1 and I would really appreciate it if I get some reviews. So pls continue to read the story and ****REVIEW****. And sorry for a crapy ending but my mind went blank. Oh and by the way, I got 1 rule though; if I don't get at least ****2**** reviews I won't update. Sorry for doing this but I just want to know if you like my story or not. So REVIEW.**

**Krissy**


	2. Chapter 2: Anything But Ordinary

I Want You Back

**I Want You Back**

**Hey guys, I want to thank you for all those reviews you've sent me. I guess you liked my first chap xD. Anywhoo I just wanted to say 'KEEP READING'. Now this chapter takes place five years after the break up.**

**Chapter 2: ****Anything But Ordinary (Avril Lavigne)**

Over the past five years Cornelia changed a lot. She had black lights in her hair and her curves showed more. She had grown taller and more depressed, she became like a kind of Emo and that was her own personal style. She didn't like fashion anymore because she thought it made her look and sound slutty. She always wore a studded wrist band and she only wore dark colours, also the only make-up that she wore was a bit of eye-liner and a bit of lip-gloss.

Cornelia awoke to the sound of the alarm. It was officially 6.00am and today was her 20th birthday but she didn't care. It was one of the worst days that she could live. Today was the 5 year anniversary that Caleb broke up with her. Her friends told her to forget about him and just move on but she couldn't, How could she forget the boy she wanted to spend the rest of her life with? She would ask herself that question every morning when she woke up and every night before she went to sleep. But asking that question every day wouldn't bring him back. He was busy right now bringing down the rest of Phobos' followers, or that's what he said. She got up from bed and took a quick shower. Then she got dressed in a pair of baggy jeans, in a 'My Chemical Romance' t-shirt and a pair of Converse sneakers. She wore the black ones today because they were her favourite out of seven pairs. **(Wish I had that many lol) **Then she went downstairs to find her mother in the kitchen having a cup of coffee. She poured herself a cup and sipped it bit by bit.

"Good morning, honey" said her mother.

"Good morning, mom" replied Cornelia as she put the mug in the sink.

"At what time are you going to finish work today, honey?" asked Mrs.Hale as she took another sip of coffee.

"At 4:00pm but then Peter is taking me to watch a game with him. So I'll be back home at like 6:00pm" she said and she put on her watch on her wrist.

"Oh. Good have fun then at the game. And happy birthday" said Mrs.Hale as she gave her daughter a hug.

"Thanks. Now I gotta go or I'll be late again. Bye see you later" said Cornelia once they pulled away from the hug and she got her car keys and left.

**At Work:**

Cornelia worked in a Diner that was just opposite an ice-cream parlour that she really loved. It was the same ice-cream parlour that she had her very first date with Caleb all those years ago. The Diner's name was The Golden Diner which belonged to one of her best friends, her name was Julia and they really had a good time together at the diner. Cornelia arrived at work panting and running to the counter. She saw Irma handling the cash register and her manager, Jim, bugging Irma again all because he wanted to tell her about his date last night.

"…and then we…" he said but was cut off by Irma.

"Thank god you're here." She said as she went to Cornelia's side and gave her the apron and her cap, "This guy won't shut up. He's been going on and on about his date last night. He's driving me nuts." she said, "Oh and by the way, Happy Birthday" and gave her friend a sisterly hug.

"Thanks but I kinda need to breath" said Cornelia all out of breath.

"Oh sorry" said Irma as she let her go.

"Cornelia why are you late again today?" said Jim.

"Cause my car broke down again" said an annoyed Cornelia.

"Well don't let it happen again" he said and went off.

"Uhh. He's so irritating I could just…" she acted out someone trying to strangle her.

"Haha. Let's get to work" laughed Cornelia while she started to take orders.

"So is Peter gonna take you out somewhere special tonight?" asked Irma in a very odd grin.

"Don't know. He is taking me to a game tonight. But if you're talking about sex it's out of the question." Said Cornelia as she started serving costumers, "Two burgers and a shake Fred" she said to the chef.

"Oh. But some day you gotta have sex." Said Irma as she went to clear a table with a big tray in her hands so that she could put the dirty plates in it.

"Irma is that the only thing that you think about? Besides I want to wait until I'm married" said Cornelia while she helped Irma clear the table.

"Um… I'm sorry ladies but this isn't a tea party. You came here to work" said an irritating nasal voice from behind them. They turned around and saw Jim standing there as he gave Irma a small wink but she just pretended to throw up which made Cornelia laugh.

"Umm… what does it look like we're doing? You…" said Irma; she had about enough as she could take from this guy.

"Irma shh. Don't do that in front of him. He can fire you if you don't know" said Cornelia in a hushed voice after Jim walked away.

"Oh he can kiss my ass" joked Irma.

"Haha. I'm gonna go help Fred with the orders" said Cornelia and she left in a hurry to the kitchen, "Uhh how the heck did Jim become manager?" she asked Fred as she entered the Kitchen. Fred had been in the Diner for like 20 years, he's been asked to have a promotion as manager hundreds of times but he always refused them. He liked working as head Chef.

"Well his father bribed the boss and that stupid idiot took the offer. He isn't that bad of a manager, is he?" he asked sarcastically with a little chuckle.

"Oh puh-lease. It's like saying that Michael Jackson is black **(Sorry if there are any African Americans reading this story and I hurt your feelings but that's the only thing that came to mind. And I'm not a racist)**. He drives me crazy with that whinny nasal voice of his plus he keeps hitting on Irma even though she told him that she isn't interested. And he keeps making up dates with his imaginary girlfriend Mina. Like Irma would like a nerd like him" she said as she took the orders to the customers. Fred started laughing and said;

"Kids these days"

Finally her shift was over and Cornelia went out to wait for Peter because he said that he would take her to the game. She sat down on a bench and waited for him to show up. An hour passed and he texted her saying that he couldn't make it and that he was sorry. She took out her car keys out of her Shoulder Flap bag and walked to where her car was, cursing Peter under her breath. Once she was inside her car she drove to the park because she wanted to clear her head.

**At The Park:**

Cornelia parked her car and got out. She started walking down to where there was a bench and a young couple was. She sat down and started thinking. She looked at the couple; they were so in love that it made her feel happy for them. She took out her Mp3 and started to listen to some music. After a couple of minutes 'Anything but ordinary' by Avril Lavigne came on. She stared listening to it:

**(Before reading the lyrics u better listen to the song**** first)**

'**Anything but ordinary' by Avril Lavigne**

Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh myself to sleep  
It's my lullaby  
Sometimes I drive so fast  
Just to feel the danger  
I wanna scream  
It makes me feel alive

'_I feel like this sometimes. And I've crashed three times with my car just to see if I'm really alive or not'._ She thought as a tear ran down her cheek

Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please

'_I feel this way every single day. And I already had my heart ripped out of me once' _more tears started rolling down thinking about Caleb

To walk within the lines  
Would make my life so boring  
I want to know that I  
Have been to the extreme  
So knock me off my feet  
Come on now give it to me  
Anything to make me feel alive

'_I want to feel alive right now. But there's no one to do that, no one to have fun with'_ she sobbed softly

Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.

'_I don't think that it's enough to love or to breath. And there's no one to save my life' _she put her head in her hands  
Lyrics accessible from

Let down your defenses  
Use no common sense  
If you look you will see  
that this world is a beautiful  
accident turbulent succulent  
opulent permanent, no way  
I wanna taste it  
Don't wanna waste it away

'_This world isn't beautiful it's just a living hell. If it is beautiful there would be someone you love to live it with'_ she pictured Peter in her mind laughing with his friends not giving a damn about her, not knowing that she was here crying

Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh my self to sleep  
It's my lullaby

'_I don't laugh myself to sleep, I cry myself to sleep. Every night I do that until my eyes are red and swollen' _she sobbed even harder

Is it enough?  
Is it enough?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please

'_Nothing is enough' _she said to herself

Is it enough?  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.

'_Nothing is ever enough' _she said as the song ended.

It was silent now except for the sound of her sobbing. She looked at her watch and saw that it was 5:30pm she walked to her car and saw Peter there. Her blood started to boil as she screamed at him with all her might.

"What the fuck are you doing here? I thought that you couldn't come. And how the hell did you find me?" She yelled at him

"Cornelia I'm sorry I lost track of time and when I realized what time it was it was too late. And I know that you come here when you're depressed but I don't know why you _are _depressed" he said.

"Why am I depressed. Well um… let me think. Hmm" she said sarcastically as she pretended to think. "Maybe because you always do this to me. Maybe because you always say that you're gonna pick me up and then you don't. And you know what Peter? I'm sick and tired of it. I know what you did. You went to the game without me. And you know what? I don't give a shit about it. I fuckin waited on that bench for an hour" She paced around and finally said, "We're over. I'm fuckin tired of it. I don't want to see you anymore so leave me alone"

"Ohh come on baby this is our thing. We fight and then we make up." He said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Don't call me that anymore and don't you ever touch me again. This isn't our thing anymore, maybe it was, I don't know but it isn't anymore. So go to hell and leave me the fuck alone, don't call me and don't text me anymore. And don't ask your sister to patch things up with me again. If you're a man you would do that your self. But I don't think you are." she said as she got into her car and drove off to her penthouse, leaving Peter all alone.

**At home:**

She parked her car in the drive way, walked inside and pressed the number of her apartment. She waited for a few seconds and when it opened she stepped in. Finally she opened the door and found her mother, father, sister, and her friends plus her sister's boyfriend Chris Lair. He had grown up to be a fine young man, he wasn't that bad looking and he was an intelligent young man.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CORNELIA" they yelled and they went to hug her.

"I… I don't know what to say" said Cornelia as she sat down on the sofa and had a piece of cake that her mother had just given her.

"A thank you would be great. But hey what's the rush" joked around Elyon as she went and hugged her friend.

"Elyon what are you doin here? I thought you where at home" replied a shocked but surprised Cornelia as she hugged her friend.

"Well I just couldn't miss my best friend's 20th birthday" said Elyon and sat down next to Cornelia.

"You gotta sleep over, Elyon. Please as a birthday gift for me" she said with pleading puppy dog eyes.

"Well ok." She said as they continued to talk and joke around. It was after a few minutes that Taranee spoke;

"Cornelia where is my brother? I thought that he was with you" she said

"Yeah I thought that too but then he said that he was gonna pick me up so that we could go and watch a game but he didn't show. I think he was with his 'boys' as he calls them. So when I waited for an hour in the cold he texted me and said that he couldn't make it. So I went to the park it was at that moment that I realised that he isn't the one for me. He showed up and told me that he lost track of time. Then I broke it off." She finished, started to feel her blood boil all over again, "Oh and tell him that he forgot my birthday" she said as she took another bite of her cake. **(As you see Cornelia doesn't care if she hurts anybody's feelings anymore)** Nobody said any thing; silence fell like a blanket over a small child.

"Oh." Was the only thing that Taranee could say.

"So let's open presents now" said Lillian as she gave her sister her gift. Cornelia unwrapped it and saw a black and white t-shirt that said 'Blame my Parents' on it.

"Thanks. I was thinking of buying this shirt" she said as she gave her little sister a hug. Once they pulled away Irma gave her her gift. She unwrapped it to reveal a brand new Shoulder flap. Then she hugged her friends for the presents they gave her. When it was late they went home, all except for Elyon. Cornelia gave her some of her PJs because the sleepover was kind of unexpected and surprisingly they fit her. They went into Cornelia's room and tried to fall asleep but it was no use. So they talked.

**End Of Chapter 2**

**Hey guys sorry for a crapy ending but it was the only thing I could think of. Man I hate writers block. So I hope that you liked this chapter and REVIEW PLS.**

**Krissy**


	3. Chapter 3: Day Dream

I Want You Back

**I Want You Back**

**Hey guys I hope that you liked the last chapter and I hope that you like this one. So on with the story.**

**Chapter 3: ****Day Dream (Avril Lavigne)**

Cornelia and Elyon tried to sleep but it was no use, they weren't tired. So they just talked.** (They haven't met each other in years)**

"So you got a boyfriend?" asked a curios Cornelia as she sat cross legged on the bed.

_**Lalala-a (lalala-a)  
Yea  
Lalala-a (lalala-a)**_

"Umm… Kinda." said Elyon as she blushed bright red.

"You gotta tell me everything about him." Squealed Cornelia, "Is he cute? How old is he? And how did you met? Spill." she asked eagerly.

"Well he's kinda my Meridian History teacher. But I only choose him 'cause he was cute. He's 24 and he just finished school in Meridian cause he was studying Meridian History." Said Elyon.

"Oh cool." Said Cornelia.

"Well he asked me out when we were talking about my ancestors. There are so many queens that I could barley stay awake when he was teaching me some of their names. Anyway he told me if I would like to go to this ball with him." Said Elyon.

_**I coulda been the one you noticed  
I coulda been all over you  
I coulda been like all the others  
Is that what I'm supposed to do?**_

"And what's this ball?" asked Cornelia.

"Well every year we have like a family reunion. Besides those ghouls that you saved me from when Phobos tried to steal my powers, I have other relatives. So every year we have a family reunion if you would say. And all of the people who work for royalty can come too. So he asked me out to it." finished Elyon.

"Aww. That's so cool. I'm happy for you. At least you're getting some action." She said as she laid down and stretched a bit.

"What? I thought you were with Peter. You said he made you feel complete or were you drunk that night too." joked around Elyon but started getting a bit confused.

_**It woulda been really stupid,  
If I woulda went home with you  
To give you everything you wanted  
It woulda been way too soon**_

"No I wasn't drunk." Laughed Cornelia, "That's how he made me feel when I was with him, or that's what I thought he made me feel but… I don't know what happened really. He just started hanging out more with his friends than with me. He even forgot my birthday." She explained as she sat up.

"Oh that's bad." said Elyon.

"Yeah it is. Yesterday he said that after work he would pick me up and we would go to watch a game together. But he didn't even show up, so I went to the park to clear my head and figure out what to do. After I listened to some music on my Mp3 he showed up. He said that that our thing was fighting and then making up again. That's when I lost it. I told him not to call me anymore and to leave me alone." she finished.

"Good for you, you handled it well. If it was me he would be dead right now." She joked around trying to make the atmosphere a little for Cornelia, "Oh I have something for you" said Elyon as she fished out a little box out of her bag, gave the little box to Cornelia and said, "Um… this is a present from Caleb. He asked me if I could give it to you just before I left Meridian."__

_**I try to be sensitive  
I try to be tough  
I try to walk away...  
I try to be innocent  
I try to be rough  
But I just wanna play**_

Cornelia couldn't believe that Caleb had remembered her birthday after all those years. She just stared at the little box trying to figure out if this was an illusion or not.

"Well open it. You got nothing to lose." said Elyon as she set her sleeping bag. Cornelia opened the box and found a note that read:

_Dear Cornelia,_

_I'm sorry for breaking up with you but I had no choice, I had to find the last followers. I'm still in love with you and I always will even if you don't want to see me. I want to have one more chance with you. In this box you will find a ring. This jewel inside this ring is a rare jem that I found on my travels. I know it's not much but it's all I have. I know it has been five years but this was my only chance of giving you something for your birthday. When I found out Elyon was going to Heatherfield for your birthday I knew that this was my chance of getting you back. Please meet me tomorrow at the Ice-cream parlour where we had our first date at 4:00pm I have something to tell you. Have a Happy Birthday Cornelia, and I wish you all the best._

_Love,_

_Caleb_

_**You're my daydream, you know that I've been thinking about you... lately  
And every time I look at you  
I can't explain I feel insane, I can't get away  
You're my daydream**_

When she finished reading the note she picked up the ring and simply looked at it. She noticed that inside it, it read 'I'm always yours'.

"Wow that's beautiful." Said Elyon as she took a closer look at the ring.

"Yeah." was the only thing Cornelia could say.

"I'll tell you one thing, Caleb sure has taste. What did the note say?" She asked as she gave Cornelia back the ring and slipped inside the sleeping bag.

_**And you know, and you know, and you know, and you know,  
You're making me insane  
And you know, and you know, and you know, and you know,  
You're doing it again**_

"Well he told me to meet him at the ice-cream parlour where we had our first date." Cornelia replied back as she put the ring on her bedside table and sunk in her black and white sheets.

"Oh my god. He's asking you out." Said Elyon.

"What? No, I don't think so." Said a blushing Cornelia.

_**If I tell you what I'm thinking,  
If I let myself trust you  
Can you give me what I'm missing  
Can you make my dreams come true**_

"Aha. If you don't think so then why are you blushing?" she sat up straight.

"I thought you were 'sleepy.'" said Cornelia trying to change the subject as she sunk deeper into her bed sheets.

"OK ok but you have to tell me every little detail tomorrow" said Elyon and turned off the lights "Good night. Sweet dreams about Caleb." She laughed.

_**I try to be sensitive  
I try to be tough  
I try to walk away,  
I try to be innocent  
I try to be rough  
But I just wanna play**_

"Oh just shut up and go to sleep." She threw her a pillow and laughed.

"Thanks. More pillows for me." laughed Elyon as she put the extra pillow under her head.

After the laughing died down, Cornelia couldn't sleep so she just stared at the ceiling. She couldn't stop thinking of Caleb, _How was he doing? , Where was he? And how did he remember her birthday after all these years? _Cornelia didn't know any of those answers to those questions so she just laid there on her back waiting for her eyes to close. Until Elyon broke the silence

_**You're my daydream, you know that I've been thinking about you... lately  
And every time I look at you  
I can't explain how I feel insane, I can't get away  
You're my daydream, yeah**__**.**_

"Cornelia?" said Elyon.

"Yeah, Elyon." replied Cornelia as she turned on her side and looked at Elyon.

"Are you over Caleb?" asked Elyon calmly.

"What?! Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be? It's not like I gave him my heart or anything like that." She said defensively.

"Ok. Just thought that… you know, you didn't get over him." said Elyon "Well good night Cornelia."

_**And you know, and you know, and you know, and you know,  
You're making me insane  
And you know, and you know, and you know, and you know,  
You're doing it again  
And you know, and you know, and you know, and you know,  
You're making me insane  
And you know, and you know, and you know,  
You're doin' it again**_

"Good night." Said Cornelia. Some how she just couldn't sleep so she turned on her other side and tried to sleep. But before she knew it she was asleep.

**End Of Chapter 3**

**Ok that was chapter 3. Sorry for the short chapter but the next chapter will be longer I promise and sry for the crappy ending but my mind blanked so pls review. Thanks**

**Krissy**


	4. Chapter 4: Far Away

I Want You Back

**I Want You Back**

**Hey guys. I hope that you liked the last chapter and if you didn't sry but I blanked. Anyway this is chapter 4 and I hope that you like it.**

**Chapter 4:**** I've Loved You From Far Away (Nickleback)**

Cornelia woke up early as usual, she tried not to wake Elyon but she woke up anyway.

"Good morning. Where are you going this early?" asked Elyon as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"I'm going to take a shower and then I gotta go to work." She said as she opened the closet and took out a pair of three quarter jeans, a Pirate Kitty shirt and a pair of black broken hearted converse.

"Oh I see. Cool. I can't sleep so I'm getting up" said Elyon as she got up and stretched a bit. Her blonde hair shaking as she got up.

"Well I'm gonna go and take a shower. You wanna come to work with me?" said Cornelia as she walked to the bathroom. She was getting out the towels that she would dry in.

"Sure. Better then staying here all day." She said.

"Ok I'll be out in a few. But don't you have some Meridian business to take care of?" she asked.

"Well my dad will take care of it. He is second in command after all." She said while sitting on Cornelia's bed. Cornelia was looking at her in a kind of 'don't pull that on me' look. "Don't look at me like that. I'm serious, he is second in command. Be sides I never get a day off. Please Corny." Whined Elyon.

"Um… ok but only 'cause you don't get a day off that often." Cornelia said, "But don't call me Corny. I hate that name." and closed the door to take a shower. Once she was washed and dried she got dressed and stepped out. Elyon stepped in and Cornelia was getting her clothes ready because she didn't have anything that was clean. Once Elyon was ready from her shower they went downstairs for a quick breakfast.

**In The Kitchen:**

They got down and found Mr and Mrs.Hale drinking their coffee and talking a bit between sips. Cornelia kissed her mother and father on the cheek, which she didn't usually do, and went to put some bread in the toaster.

"Well someone's in a good mood. Good morning Elyon." smiled Mrs. Hale.

"Good morning Mr and Mrs.Hale." Yawned Elyon as she sat down at the table. After the shower she just took she still felt a bit tired.

"Good morning." Replied Mr.Hale. Cornelia saw that her father was out of coffee so she poured him another mug and gave it to him. "Wow someone _really_ is in a good mood."

"Well that's because Cornelia has a date tonight, with a special someone." Elyon said as she gave Cornelia a wink. Elyon knew all of Cornelia's secrets and she knew when she was lying or telling the truth and last night Elyon knew that she still wasn't over Caleb.

"Oh, stop it Elyon." said Cornelia as she buttered her toast. She stuck out her tongue, like a five year old would, and gave her toast.

"Is this true, Cornelia?" said Mr.Hale as he put down his mug of coffee.

"Yes, dad." she said and sat down to eat her own piece of toast.

"That's great. I think it's about time that you broke up with that Peter. He wasn't good for you. And I always told you." he said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Well, I loved him at that time. Now I found out that he was cheating me all along." she said and took another bit of toast. She still was a bit angry about Peter treating her like dirt, but she had other things to look forward to. Caleb. She imagined him in his long army green coat, white shirt and his muscular body. She sighed and took another bit of her toast.

"Well, as long as you're happy now." Spoke her mother.

They ate their toast quietly and afterwards drove to the Diner. Where then Cornelia parked her car in front of the Diner and got out. They walked in and saw Irma taking orders and Jim handling the cash register.

**At Work:**

"Hey, Irma." said Elyon as she made her way next to Irma.

"Hey, Elyon. Go take a seat I'll be with you in a sec." replied Irma once she took the couples order. Elyon made her way to an empty table and stared at the menu. She wasn't going to eat anything, but she wanted to remember the things they had on earth, the things that she's been missing for the past three years. It had been nearly three years that she last came to earth and she really missed it.

"Morning Irma. Did Jim nag you yet?" said Cornelia as she put on her apron and cap.

"Not yet. But I think he's getting there." she joked.

"Heh-heh. Did Julia get in yet? I need to ask her a favour." asked Cornelia.

"No, not yet. Why?" said a curios Irma.

"Because I need to tell her if she can work 2 hours for me. I got a date tonight." said Cornelia all excited.

"Really? It isn't with Peter is it?" said Irma as she put her hands on her hips. Irma knew that Cornelia wasn't happy with Peter because she was the one Cornelia told, and she was the one she cried on. She had cried on her shoulder like a hundred times because of the things he had done.

He hadn't picked her up when her car broke down, he didn't respect her privacy, because he used to snoop through her text messages, he used to make fun of her in front of his friends and when then they were alone he would say that he was sorry and the next day he'd do it again. For that Irma despised him because she didn't like to see her friends in so much pain. If she could she would make him pay but Cornelia didn't want that.

"No, I dumped his sorry ass." Said Cornelia proudly, "The date's with Caleb."

"Ohmygod. You're serious, right?"

"Hell yeah. I'm meeting him at 4.00pm at the ice-cream parlour."

"Wow, cool. You gotta tell me every little detail afterwards." Said Irma. She gave Fred the orders and went to take more.

"God. That's the exact same thing Elyon said." Said an irritated Cornelia. It was like her friends had the same mind or something.

"Well that's because we know that Caleb is the right one for you." Replied Irma. Cornelia didn't speak because she knew that Caleb was the right one for her too, so she continued on with her job.

Her shift was finally over because Julia didn't mind working the two extra hours for Cornelia. Elyon had gone to the mall and Irma was shopping with her. It was time to meet Caleb at the ice-cream parlour, so she crossed the street and sat on the benches that where outside.

She was exhausted and her feet were killing her. So she gave herself a foot massage, it felt so good after the day she had. Customers didn't stop for one second, and for that Cornelia was pleased because the day went by so much quicker. She put on her broken hearted converse back on and was lacing it when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hi, Cornelia. I've missed you." the voice said. Cornelia looked up and saw who it was. It was Caleb and god did he look hot. He had dark brown hair that reached his emerald-green eyes and he had grown so much over the years. He was taller and he looked more mature, he was wearing a black muscle shirt, baggy white jeans and his usual combat boots. He was holding a huge duffle bag which contained his clothes and belongings.

"C… caleb. You really showed up. I thought you wouldn't." stuttered Cornelia, she was in complete shock. Caleb, the real Caleb, was standing in front of her. She had dreamt of this moment ever since their break up.

"Of course I would. I always keep my promises." He said, "I told you in the letter that I wanted to have another chance with you. And I really would like another chance with you." He said. His voice was so kind and gentle, just like she remembered. Cornelia really missed that about him. "Will you give me that chance?" he asked and sat down next to her and put his bag aside.

"Um… I… I don't know" she said. She really wanted to be with him, and she really knew that he wanted that too, but she had to find out if he was serious about this. She couldn't risk having her heart broken again, it was painful the first time and she didn't want that to happen all over again.

It was like he could read minds or something like that, because he said, "Cornelia, I promise you I will not do what I did to you that night in Meridian. I just won't." he said as he grabbed her hand and kissed it. Her skin felt so soft and smooth, just like he remembered, and her eyes were the deepest ocean blue that he ever saw. He could get lost in her eyes anytime

"Well ok. But don't you ever do that to me again." She smiled, "It was the most painful thing that ever happened to me." she said.

"Thank you. I won't do it again." He said. He leaned in and gave her a small kiss on the cheek as a thank you. He got up, grabbed his bag and said, "Now how about some ice-cream? I've heard that it's really delicious."

"Ok" she said as she got up. The place where he kissed still tingled. It felt so good and she just wanted to kiss him back but for now she would like to take it slow. She followed him and went inside the store. They found an empty table and sat there. An elderly waitress came to take their orders.

"Yes, what would it be, darlings?" she said.

"I'll take chocolate and vanilla, please." said Caleb.

"And I'll take strawberry and vanilla." said Cornelia.

"I'll be with you in a few, dearies." said the elderly waitress as she went to the back to get there ice-creams.

"So… how's life been here?" he asked. He wanted to know more about her.

"Well everything's cool. A new cinema just opened." she said as the elderly waitress came back with their ice-cream, "Thank you."

"Thanks. Tell me something about you. You've changed a lot over the years." he said as he ate some of his ice-cream. She gave him an odd look as she played around with her ice-cream. "I mean what's the thing with your hair and with all the black you're wearing?" he asked.

"Excuse me? You were the one who left me and after that my life got boring. I had to spice it up with something. You say you want another chance with me and you've already pissed me off. You're the one to judge." She spat at him. Sometimes he really knew how to push her buttons and there was only so much she could take.

"OK, I'm sorry." he said apologetically as he looked at her closely.

"Well you shouldn't judge people you don't even know or people you haven't seen in years." She said and ate a bit of her ice-cream.

"You're right. Forget I said it." Caleb said.

"Apology accepted." She smiled, "You really hurt me that night in Meridian. And afterwards I kind of took it out on myself. I started skipping school, and not shortly after that I started responding badly to my parents. Now I know what a fool I was." She said. She started twisting one of her blond strands just like she always did.

"Cornelia, I'm sorry but I didn't mean to hurt you. You should know that my country comes first. I've loved you from far away and I want you back." he said as he lifted her head a bit so that he could see her beautiful eyes. He truly was sorry for what he did to her. But now Phobos' followers were gone and he wanted to start a new with her.

"I know, I know. Let's just forget about it." she said while she continued to eat her ice-cream. She heard a song which totally matched their situation and she told Caleb to listen.

**Far Away- Nickleback:**

This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know, you know, you know

CHORUS  
I love you  
I've loved you all along  
I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
And you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of Hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything, but I won't give up  
'Cause you know, you know, you know

CHORUS  
That I love you  
I loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
And you'd never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

So far away  
So far away  
Far away for far too long  
So far away  
So far away  
Far away for far too long

But you know, you know, you know  
I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
I love you  
I loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long

So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me, and never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me never let me go

Keep breathing  
Hold on to me, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me, never let me go

Caleb loved the song. He had heard it a couple of times before when he had come to earth a few times before and that's when he heard it. After the song ended they ate their ice-cream and they paid the kind old lady. Then they went to the park.

**At the Park:**

They walked and talked a bit. It was really great seeing each other again. They were really happy until Cornelia heard an all too familiar voice from behind them. The voice sounded angry and hurt.

**End Of Chapter 4**

**Oh my god who is th****e familiar voice and what did it say? Review to find out.**

**Krissy**


	5. Chapter 5: Leave Me Alone

I Want You Back

**I Want You Back**

**Hey guys, I hope that you liked Chapter 4 'cause I'm sure you'll like Chapter 5****.**

**Chapter 5: ****Leave Me Alone**

_They were really happy until Cornelia heard an all too familiar voice from behind them. The voice sounded angry and hurt_.

"Is this why you left me? To be with this…this… this loser" he said. Cornelia turned around and found out who it was. It was Peter. He was playing basketball with his friends. _How can he be so rude? He hasn't even met Caleb and he's judging him?_ Thought Cornelia.

Caleb took a deep breath and pretended not to hear the comment, "Hi. I'm Caleb Hart." he said as he held out his hand for Peter to take, but he just ignored him and continued to talk to Cornelia.

"Why, Cornelia? Why did you dump me? I love you." he said as he threw the basketball to one of his friends and stepped out of the basketball court. His friends caught the ball and continued to play.

"You already know the reasons why I left you. If you love me you'll let me go. But if you _really_ love me I just really don't care because I don't love you back." She said. Cornelia didn't care if she hurt his feelings because he hurt hers all the time. _He really thinks that I'll go back to him? If that's the truth he's got another thing comin' to him _thought Cornelia furiously.

He laughed and said, "So you love _him_?" he pointed at Caleb "Is that what you're saying? He's just a big loser. Cornelia, I love you and I won't let you go because we're meant to be together." he grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Don't talk to him like that. And it's not your business who I love or not. I told you yesterday never to touch me again." she tried to shake lose from his grip but he was just too strong, "Leave me alone." he didn't budge.

"She said leave her alone." Replied Caleb. He didn't take any notice to him. His blood started to boil as he looked at this Peter guy who claimed to love Cornelia, "I said leave her alone"

"Or what? You're gonna scream?" Said Peter as he looked at Caleb. But all he saw coming was Caleb's fist. Cornelia was knocked to the ground at the moment he let her go and Caleb went to her aid.

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" he asked.

"No he didn… Caleb look out" she yelled as she saw Peter hit Caleb on the head with a lead pipe. He was knocked to the ground not sure of what was happening.

"Never mess with me, punk" Peter said as he hit him yet again. He threw the lead pipe away and got to his knees so he could punch Caleb.

"Stop it. JUST STOP IT. Leave him alone" screamed Cornelia. He continued to hit Caleb until Cornelia kicked him in the ribs, really hard. He fell to the ground and Cornelia kicked him again in the stomach forcing all the air out of his lungs. She left him there gasping for breath. She saw Caleb try to get up and went to help him up. "C'mon, he won't hurt you anymore." she said as she put one of his arms around her neck and held him upright, "Lets get you home." she put him in her car and drove like hell to her penthouse. She passed several red lights but she didn't care, she just wanted Caleb to be fine.

**At Home:**

Cornelia helped Caleb walk to the elevator because he couldn't walk up the stairs. She left his bag in her car because it wasn't that important right now. He had blood running down his neck and possibly a black eye. She got him up to her apartment and opened the door. To her surprise no one was home except for Napoleon who was drinking his milk. They usually were there at that time of day and plus it _was_ a Friday night. They didn't have anywhere to go so where could they be?. She walked in and saw a note on the table, she read it;

_We__ went out with Chris' parents don't wait up._

"I don't believe this" she said. She helped Caleb sit on the sofa and brought a bowl of hot water and some towels. She took of his shirt because it was covered in blood, then she cleaned his head wound and wrapped it in a clean dressing. She went to the freezer and got out a packet of frozen peas so that she could put it on his bruised eye. Then she walked over to him and took of his combat boots. Cornelia left him alone for a while so that she could go and get a blanket from her room and put Caleb's shirt in the washing machine. She came back and covered him.

She didn't know what to do, her eyes filled with tears. Cornelia tried to hold them back but it was no use, hot tears fell over her cheeks. _Why did Peter do this? He never fought for me and he rarely got jealous. So why the hell did he do this now?_, she mentally asked herself. She then sat next to Caleb and sobbed quietly until Napoleon talked to her.

"What happened?! And why is Caleb on our sofa bare-chested?" asked the cat. Cornelia patted the cat and told him what happened, until he said;

"Well that's completely horrible. How is he?" as he jumped up on the sofa next to Cornelia.

"He's fine now. I've cleaned his head wound and it looks like he'll be just fine" she sighed in relief, "How could Peter do this? He's never gotten out of control like this." Cornelia was puzzled by Peter's reaction.

"Well as you said Caleb did throw the first punch, I think that it was just self defence." Replied Napoleon.

"Well yeah, but he was only defending me" said Cornelia. Why did Napoleon have to take Peter's side? I mean it's not like he ever liked him.

"Oh, I see. It was just my opinion" replied the cat as he jumped off of the sofa and went to his basket for a quick bath then fell asleep as if nothing happened.

Cornelia looked at Caleb and saw that he was sleeping peacefully, she couldn't believe in what kind of danger she had put him in. "I'm sorry, Caleb" she said after some time.

"For what?" he said. He defiantly startled her because she jumped up.

"Don't do that." She said she hit him in the arm playfully, he laughed and looked at her. He saw that her eyes were red and puffy and her face was tear stained, "I'm sorry for putting you in danger. If he continued to beat you like that, you would have been dead meat" she looked at the floor and played with her thumbs.

He sat up and grabbed her face, making her look at him, "But you forget that you saved me from him. If you weren't there I would really have been dead meat. I was only protecting you and I don't care if he did this to me. The only thing that matters is that you're safe" he said, she started crying, she was crying because she found out that he really cared about her, "Shh, shh it's gonna be ok" he gave her a hug and held her close. It felt good to feel her in his arms again, he held her until her she stopped crying. He kissed her head and loosened his grip on her.

"Thanks." she said, "For everything." and hugged him back.

"It's ok." He said once they pulled apart, he looked down and found that he didn't have his shirt on. "I see that you took of my shirt" he smiled and looked at her.

"Well… it was covered in blood. If it dried then it would be really hard to take it out." She said, trying not to admit to herself that she liked seeing him without a shirt. She then remembered that his shirt was still in the washing machine so she got up and went to hang it out side.

"Where did you go?" he said and sat up.

"I went to hang your shirt. It has to dry some way or another" she came back and sat next to him. It felt so much better to know that he was ok. He wrapped his arms around her neck and she played with his hands. **(They where on the sofa)**

"Well as long as you're back, I'm happy" he leaned in to give her a kiss but was interrupted by the door bell ringing. Cornelia rolled her eyes and got up to open the door. It was Irma and Elyon carrying a hand load of shopping bags. "Hey, Cornelia" she walked in followed by Irma. When they saw Caleb on the sofa with out a shirt, they started laughing.

"And you told me you wanted to wait" laughed Irma.

"What?! No we didn't… he had blood on his shirt and I took it off…" she started but was cut off by Elyon.

"Oh _you_ took it off? Bahahaha" she stiffeled a laugh.

"Oh god, you _are_ so immature" she said as she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

Caleb saw that Cornelia needed some help explaining why he was there so he came to the rescue, "I got into a fight with that Peter guy Cornelia's been going out with and she took care of me. We didn't do anything" replied Caleb as he got up to get his combat boots.

"What?! A fight? Why?" they asked in unison. Caleb and Cornelia explained what happened at the park and then they sat around the table. To Cornelia's disappointment, Caleb had put on his shirt and they were talking, until a beeping sound came from Cornelia's Shoulder flap. It was her cell phone beeping that a text message had came in. She flipped it open and saw who it was. It was Peter. It read;

_You wi__ll pay for what you did to me. I won't quit until you're in my arms once again_, _my cherry blossom_.

"Who is it, Cornelia?" said Elyon, she looked up at Cornelia and saw that she was worried about something, "Cornelia, what's wrong?"

"It… it's nothing. It's just Chris saying that they'll be a bit long today" she lied. She didn't want to worry them, not when Elyon was leaving tonight.

"Oh. Ok" Elyon said. _Guess I was wrong_ she thought. "Well I'm gonna go and take my things from your room 'cause it's getting late and Mom and Dad will get worried" She got up and went to Cornelia's room.

"Yeah, it _is _getting late." Irma said as she looked at her wrist-watch and got up, "I'm gonna go. See you tomorrow Cornelia"

"Bye. Take care" Cornelia said. At that exact same moment Elyon came out with her shopping bags in her hands. "Thanks for letting me stay here Cornelia. Guess I'll see you again" she said and gave Cornelia a hug. "Yeah. I promise I'll visit more often" Cornelia said once they pulled apart. They said good bye and Cornelia went to open the door for them. When she went back to the kitchen she found Caleb patting Napoleon and slightly yawning.

"You look tired." She said as she leaned against the wall and looked at him playing around with Napoleon.

"Well only a bit." He yawned, "Well, ok, a lot."

"You can sleep here. My parents won't mind." She said, secretly praying that he'd say yes.

"I wouldn't want to be a burden" he said as he got up.

"Not at all. My Room's just down the hall." She said and showed him where. They entered her room and found that her room was filled with rock band posters and her desk was filled with unread books. Caleb noticed that her ice skates were no where in site. Now he _really_ knew that she changed over the years. Ice skating was her passion and she always used to ice-skate when she was depressed or needed to think. He continued to look around and noticed that there was a skateboard lying on the floor. It was a black skateboard with a white outline and just a hint of blue. Inside it had a red voodoo-skull with the words _Skate or Die_written under it.

"Um… sorry about the mess but I didn't know that someone would sleep here tonight" she blushed and noticed that he was looking at the skateboard. "You can ride it if you want. But I suggest that you leave your head wound to heal first"

"How do ride them?" he asked sheepishly, "I mean, I've seen teenagers ride them but I've never tried riding one before." He said trying to figure out how he could get on it without falling.

"Well, it's easy actually." She said as she demonstrated how to get on it. "You just get on and try to keep your balance. You can also do loads of tricks with it" she said and then did an Ollie like it was just jumping up and down with your own two feet, instead of jumping with a piece of wood under you feet.

"Wow. You're a pro in these kinds of things" he said as he looked at her doing the tricks.

"Well, I wouldn't say_ pro_ but I know some of tricks here and there." She smiled, "Well, it's getting late and I'm really tired"

"Yeah, it really is getting late" he agreed. His head was starting to throb now.

"You can sleep in my bed. I don't mind sleeping on the floor" she said as she started setting up the sleeping bag that Elyon had slept in the previous night.

"Well, you can sleep in the bed too. It's really big" Replied Caleb. He didn't usually sleep in these kinds of beds. She looked at him in a kind of 'Are you serious' look, "I didn't mean it like that. I too want to wait until I am married."

"Well um… ok" she said, "I'm gonna go change, because I can't possibly sleep in a pair of jeans" and so she went to change. Caleb agreed and he took off his combat boots and his jeans so that he could be a bit more comfortable. He slipped under the covers and waited for Cornelia to come back. After a few minutes she came back out wearing a pair of black and white skulled boxer shorts (designed especially for women) and a baggy shirt with a guitar running along side the middle of it. She slipped under the covers and looked at Caleb. He was looking at her in complete amazement.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing… It's just that… you've changed a lot over the years" he said.

"Heh-heh." She laughed, "Not really, just my appearance and my room that's changed. I'm really the same Cornelia you knew five years before."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Good night, Cornelia" he said and turned on his side to sleep.

"Good night, Caleb" she said as she did the same. She got her Mp3 out of her bag because she wasn't really tired, so she decided to listen to some music. A song came on called 'Leave me alone' by The Veronicas and she decided to listen to it. It completely matched her situation. She just wanted to forget that she ever had fallen in love with Peter and get on with her life.

'**Leave me alone' by The Veronicas**

I'm getting tired of you pushing me 'round  
Dragging me down  
Making a sound because you wanna  
I guess that's why I like messing with you  
Putting you through  
A lesson or two, because I'm gonna  
Before I go my own way  
I just gotta say

Leave me alone  
Get out of my face  
I'm tired of love  
Feeling so misplaced  
Time for you to go  
'Cause I know I'm better off on my own, oh  
Leave me alone

This isn't gonna work  
Don't call me on the phone  
Because I'm all out of words  
I'll face the unknown  
Thinking about all the ways that I've grown  
Oh, Leave me alone

There was the time I thought you were the one  
Having some fun  
Getting it done  
What an illusion  
'Cause you were trying to take control of me  
That couldn't be, I need to be free of this confusion  
Don't give me a guilt trip, because I'm so over it

Leave me alone  
Get out of my face  
I'm tired of love  
Feeling so misplaced  
Time for you to go  
'Cause I know I'm better off on my own, oh  
Leave me alone

This isn't gonna work  
Don't call me on the phone  
Because I'm all out of words  
I'll face the unknown  
Thinking about all the ways that I've grown  
Oh, leave me alone

Don't turn around and don't look back  
I see right through all your selfless acts

Oh

Leave me alone  
Get out of my face  
I'm tired of love  
Feeling so misplaced  
Time for you to go  
'Cause I know I'm better off on my own, oh  
Leave me alone

This isn't gonna work  
Don't call me on the phone  
Because I'm all out of words  
I'll face the unknown  
Thinking about all the ways that I've grown  
Oh, leave me alone

If you win your love

I'll feel better on my own

Leave me alone

The song ended and Cornelia immediatley fell asleep.

**End of Chapter 5**

**Hey guys. That was chapter 5 and I hope that you liked it. Pls review and thanks for all you support. Well byez**

**Krissy**


	6. Chapter 6: Secret

I Want You Back:

**I Want You Back:**

**Hey guys thank you for the review's you've sent me**** and I'm sorry for making Peter so aggressive but I never really liked him so that's him in chapter 5. Anyway this is chapter 6 and I hope that you like it. Oh and by the way, sorry for the late update but I went to the beach yesterday and I came back really tiered and really sunburned hehe. So here it is.**

**Chapter 6:**** Secret (The Veronicas)**

Cornelia awoke the next morning at 9.30am. She didn't have to go to work today because her boss had given her the weekend off. She stretched happily to the thought of having a day to herself. She sat up and noticed that Caleb was still sound asleep in her bed. '_He's so cute when he's asleep. Well he's always cute'_ she thought to herself with a smile, she leaned in and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. He grinned and turned to his side. Cornelia then got up to change in a pair of white shorts. She decided to let Caleb sleep a little longer since he was injured and all. She then went in the kitchen to find Lillian eating her cereal. Her parents weren't home because they went to the supermarket. She rarely saw her parents because of their work. Her mother worked as a nurse at the Heatherfield Hospital where she went to work early in the morning and came back home late in the afternoon, on the other hand her father worked as a lawyer. He was always in and out of court with some case on his hands but he always managed to balance his work and personal life. Cornelia learned to deal with it and when she and Lillian were home alone, she took care of everything herself. She only did that because she was the oldest and because she didn't like her mother to cook and clean herself after a hard day at work.

"Good morning." said Cornelia as she took out a bowl from the cupboard as so she could take her cereal.

"Since when do you talk to me in the morning?" asked Lillian with a mouthful of cornflakes. Cornelia and Lillian didn't actually speak because they usually fought over who took who's lip gloss or over why Lillian took Cornelia's jeans without asking, or vise versa. And the only time they talked was on special occasions as so they could look civilized in front their friends and relatives.

"First of all don't talk with your mouthful and second…" she paused as she poured the milk, "… can't I just say good morning to you anymore?" she asked as she pretended to be hurt.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll believe that crap, when monkeys fly out of my butt." said Lillian as she looked at her sister. Since Cornelia left Peter, she really looked happier. "What's up with you anyway?" said Lillian as she put her empty bowl in the sink.

"What do you mean? I've always been like this." Replied Cornelia. She continued to eat her cereal. Lillian didn't believe what her sister was saying so she crossed her arms in front of her chest, "Ok I'll tell you. Well yesterday I went out with Caleb." Lillian just looked at her in utter confusion. _Who is this 'Caleb' she is talking about?_ Thought Lillian. "You know, Caleb? The guy I've told you about the past few months?"

"Oh yeah, him. Where is he now?" asked Lillian. At that moment Caleb came from behind her rubbing his sore head. The pain had gone away but it still hurt a little.

"Behind you." Cornelia said as she pointed behind Lillian and ate another spoonful of cereal. "I haven't slept that good in months." said Caleb as he yawned and stretched with his eyes closed, Lillian turned around. He opened his eyes to find a girl looking at him in complete shock.

"And here I thought you wanted to wait?" said Lillian as she looked at her sister with a mischievous grin.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" said Cornelia, half to herself. "He only slept here because he wasn't in good shape to go back home after the fight he got in. And besides, he couldn't go home because he was just visiting from California." she lied, but half of it was true.

"Sure. Whatever makes you sleep at night." Said plainly Lillian. She stared at Caleb. He did look a bit familiar but she just shrugged the feeling off.

"Hey, is this little Lillian?" he asked Cornelia.

"Yeah, but she's not so little now." she laughed at her own joke.

"It's nice to meet you. I remember when you were still running around with that doll." Said Caleb as he tried to remember the doll's name, "Shelly somethin'." he tried to jog his memory.

"Shelly Kelly. I forgot about her." Said Cornelia. She imagined Lillian still playing with that doll. It was in good condition before Cornelia threw it out of the window. Cornelia, Lillian and their parents where driving to the Fall Fair and it was a really beautiful day. Cornelia had just broken up with Caleb and Lillian was nagging her as usual. She wanted her older sister to play with her but Cornelia wasn't interested, so after a while of Lillian putting the doll in her face, Cornelia chugged the doll out of the moving car. Lillian didn't talk to her for a week.

"So, what are you gonna do today, Cornelia?" asked Lillian trying to drop the subject about the old doll. Caleb sat at the table next to Cornelia.

"Well, I'm just gonna go skateboarding with the gang. Why, you wanna come?" asked Cornelia as she got up to put her bowl in the sink. She guessed that Caleb was probably hungry because he had only eaten some ice-cream the night before, so she got a bowl poured him some cereal and milk.

"No, just curious." replied her sister, "Well I'm gonna go do my homework. Bye."

"Bye. She's not so bad." Said Caleb.

"Oh, puh-lease. She's the most irritating little sister that walked on the face of this earth." Said Cornelia.

"Yeah, well same to you, biatch." Said Lillian. She walked back in the kitchen holding what looked like all the books she owned and she dropped them on the table.

"I know I am." Said Cornelia, "It takes years of training, but I'm proud of it." Joked Cornelia as she watched her sister laugh a bit behind her math text book.

"Are you guys always like this?" asked Caleb as he played a bit with his cereal. He really wanted to know what these things were floating around in his bowl.

"Well, only on weekends." Said Lillian as she frowned at the strangest algebra equation she ever saw. Cornelia saw that her sister needed help with her math homework, so she went to help her. Cornelia guided Lillian in the right direction until she finally got it.

"This is really good. What is it?" Asked Caleb as he ate more of the cereal.

"Umm… it's cornflakes." Said Cornelia. Caleb didn't say a thing but just kept eating. Cornelia sighed with relief because she was scarred that Caleb would say something about Meridian in Lillian's presence. When Caleb was finally full Cornelia went to get her skateboard from her room. She came back out, grabbed her Shoulder Flap and keys, and stepped outside. Caleb went with her because he wanted to spend as much time with her as possible and he was curios to see what this Skate Park was. They finally arrived at the Skate Park.

**At the Skate Park:**

Everywhere you looked skaters and grind pipes were all you saw. Caleb was amazed at how they all could do all those tricks with the skateboard without even falling. He saw one guy doing a perfect grind on a half pipe, complete with a perfect landing.

"Cornelia, how do you do all those things?" asked a bewildered Caleb.

"Well… I'll show you." Said Cornelia as she got on the skateboard. "You just put one foot on the board and push with the other." she did what she had just said and rode off. She came back saying, "Turning left and right is just as easy 'cause you just press your foot a bit to the left or right."

"Cool. Can I try it later?" asked Caleb as soon as Cornelia got of it.

"Sure. But lets find the others first." Cornelia said. Caleb agreed and so he kept moving. They found them sitting on a bench talking. There was Will, Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin. They apparently were exhausted because they didn't usually sit around.

"Hey, guys." Said Cornelia.

"Hey." Was all they said because they were too focused on their conversation to take any notice.

"Hey, guys." Said Caleb as he waved a little. They all stopped talking and looked up to see Caleb holding Cornelia's board. They all just stared in disbelief. All except for Irma because she saw him at Cornelia's house the day before.

"Is that Caleb?" asked Taranee. Taranee had grown a lot over the years just like Cornelia and the gang. She let her hair grow longer and she changed those wire-rimmed glasses into a modern type of glasses. She was now in law school so she could become a lawyer and full fill her dream. Irma was still the goofy Irma everyone knew and loved, but her hair was grown out a bit more and she had golden lights in it now, Will looked older and more mature and she was still in school because she wanted to become a vetinarian and Hay Lin was still the same but she was more artistic and creative.

"Of course it's Caleb. Don't you see the mini-sword he keeps in his boot?" asked Will as she looked at the mini-sword in his left boot. He always kept it with him in case there was some kind of fight. **(Well not the kind of fight he got in with Peter lol)**

"Oh, yeah. I see it." said Taranee as she noticed the mini-sword. "What are you doing here?" asked Taranee.

"Well, I came here to be with Cornelia. She gave me another chance." He smiled at her and she smiled back. "So now, we're back together, right?" he asked Cornelia.

"Yeah, we are." She said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Cornelia blushed a bit because all eyes were on her. "Well let's go skateboarding guys. Because it's getting boring over here." Said Cornelia trying to change the subject, "Plus, I promised Caleb I would show him how to skateboard. So come on." The others went to skateboard and goof of on the pipes and left Cornelia and Caleb alone.

Caleb followed her to a small area which, apparently was for beginners. Once they were there Cornelia took off her elbow and knee pads and put them on Caleb. She then took off her helmet and gave them to Caleb. He knew what to do so he put the helmet on. Cornelia showed him how to get on the skateboard one final time and let him try it. He wasn't that bad because he did what Cornelia told him. He put his right foot on the skateboard and he pushed him self with the other. He fell a couple of times but he got back up again and tried again. Once he moved correctly he said, "Hey, I'm doing it." When he finished the last word he looked at Cornelia and lost balance and went crashing into some trash bins. "I'm ok." He said, Cornelia still went running to him because he shouldn't even been skating in the first place. "Are you all right?" asked Cornelia as she helped him up. She totally forgot about her skateboard and just left it there.

"That was fun. Let's do it again." He said with a smirk which made Cornelia totally crack up laughing. He looked like a five year old child waiting for a yes and no. Just at that moment Caleb saw something lurking in the shadows. He took his helmet of so that he could see better. Just then he saw Peter walk out of the alley that was just behind them. His blood started to boil at the sight of him because he knew that he came to either make fun of him or to ask Cornelia to take him back. _Why can't he just take hint tat he isn't wanted? _He thought.

"Well if it isn't the two love birds." Said Peter with a smirk. Cornelia got up to talk to him. "You do make a cute couple. But you would be better off with me Cornelia. Come with me."

"Listen Peter. I don't love you anymore." She said in his face, "And you wanna know a secret? I never loved you. I only hooked up with you so that I could say that I have a boyfriend." She spat. It mighty be harsh but it really was the truth.

"Is… is that true?" he said. He was hurt. How could the woman he loved do this to him? He really and truly loved her.

"Yeah, every word of it." She said. _I know it's harsh but it was and is the truth. _She thought trying to convince herself that he wasn't really worth all the tears she cried over him.

"O… ok. But please give me one last chance. I promise you I will change." He said. He was practically begging her, which he never did. He never begged for anything but he would do anything for Cornelia, anything.

"That's what you said a year ago." She looked at him. He looked as if he would burst into tears right in front of her. "No I won't give you another chance. You blew your last chance months ago. So goodbye, Peter. I hope that you really change, for the sake of your future wife. Because I know that won't be me." She turned her back to him and walked to where Caleb was. All this time he just sat there and stared at them. Trying to make sense of what was going to happen. "C'mon, Caleb let's go." She grabbed her skateboard and helmet, and went to where her friends were.

"I promise, Cornelia I will make you mine. One way or another you will be mine." He said under his breath as he watched Cornelia walk away with that loser.

**With her Friends:**

She made her way to her friends with Caleb by her side. "Cornelia, how long where you with him?" he asked. It pained him to see her with anyone else but she had her own life to live.

"Two years." She said "And I'm sorry to say that I wasted two years of my life with him." He looked at her and saw that she was a bit sad. She looked up at him and he gave her a reassuring smile. She gave a weak smile. "Don't worry he won't hurt you. I'll make sure of that." He said as he gave her a kiss on her cheek. "And thanks for teaching me how to skateboard but…" he took off his elbow and knee pads and gave them to her, "… I'll stick with walking thank you." She laughed a bit and held his hand. "Heh-heh. You weren't that bad at it."

"Oh come on. I fell like a dozen times, plus I crashed into those trash bins." He said with a chuckle. Cornelia laughed as hard as she could as she remembered how Caleb's face was when he fell. They finally found the gang and sat next to them.

"What's so funny?" asked Hay Lin as she took of her helmet.

"Caleb." Said Cornelia as she sat next to Will. "He fell like a dozen times and then he crashed into the trash bins." Said Cornelia with a laugh.

"Well, it isn't my fault my teacher sucks." He Joked. They all laughed including Cornelia.

"Ha–ha, very funny." Said Cornelia with a smirk. Caleb sat next to her and grabbed her hand, she gladly took it.

"So guys, you got any plans for tomorrow?" asked Will.

"Well… we didn't actually think of it." Said Caleb as he looked at Cornelia.

"Well, why don't you come with me and Matt tomorrow afternoon? We're going to see a movie." Said Will.

"Sure, you wanna go Caleb?" said Cornelia.

"Yeah, sure." He said.

"Meet us in front of the Superplex at 6.00pm." said Will as she got up. "Well, I gotta go. I got a date with Matt and I don't want to be late." She said as she picked up her skateboard and helmet and started walking towards her house.

"Hey, Will we can give you a ride if you want. We were going anyway." Yelled Cornelia as she got up followed by Caleb. "Bye, guys. See you." She waved goodbye to Irma, Hay Lin and Taranee.

"Bye." they all said.

They gave Will a ride home and then drove to Cornelia's house. When they arrived Cornelia parked her car in the garage and got out. They then walked to the elevator and hit the fourth floor to her apartment. Once they were there Cornelia opened the door for Caleb and stepped in.

"Well I'm gonna go take a shower so I could relax a bit. You wanna take a shower before me?" she asked as she hung her car keys and dropped her bag on the floor.

"No, you go ahead. I'm just gonna go watch something on the big black box." Said Caleb as he stared at the TV.

"You mean the TV. Come on I'll turn it on for you." She walked over to the living room and showed him how to work the remote. After she did that she went to her room, got her clothes and walked to the bathroom. Once she was in there she turned on the radio. She heard a song she loved so she turned it full on. Then she took of her clothes and stepped in the shower while singing 'Secret' by The Veronicas.

"This is for you, Peter." She turned on the water and started singing.

'**Secret' by The Veronicas:**

You're a little obsessed with me  
And I'm a little bit scared of you  
The way you look and stare at me  
Maybe it's time I let you know

You could call me six times but still I won't pick up the phone  
You could spend all your money on me  
but still I'll say no  
You could write a million letters everyday confessing to me  
That I am the girl of your dreams  
But nobody ever asked me  
I never looked at you that way  
'Cause I always thought you were gay

Every time you come around  
You just look me up and down  
And then you try to hold my hand  
I'm confused now I don't understand

You could call me six times but still I won't pick up the phone  
You could spend all your money on me  
but still I'll say no  
You could write a million letters everyday confessing to me  
That I am the girl of your dreams  
But nobody ever asked me  
I never looked at you that way  
'Cause I always thought you were gay

You told me lies  
You made me believe  
It would be fine  
If there was nothing to see  
I'd be undressing in front of you  
I told you secrets that no one else knew

You could call me six times but still I won't pick up the phone  
You could spend all your money on me  
but still I'll say no  
You could write a million letters everyday confessing to me  
That I am the girl of your dreams  
But nobody ever asked me  
I never looked at you that way  
'Cause I always thought you were gay

Cornelia had a pretty nice voice but only she knew that because she was too shy to sing in front of anyone else, except for herself. Once the song ended she dried herself and got dressed. She then went to the living room to find Caleb watching _Barney_ with Napoleon. Napoleon sat next to Caleb and gave himself a quick bath before dozing off.

"How can that dinosaur still be alive? I thought dinosaurs were extinct." He said looking puzzled.

"Well, that's because he's not a real dinosaur. He's just a guy in a suit." Smiled Cornelia as she sat next to him.

"Oh, that makes sense." Said Caleb as he changed the channel.

"You can go take a bath if you want. Trust me, you need it." She teased. He laughed at her joke and got up, "Well you certainly needed it. I could've smelled you a mile away." He joked, Cornelia stuck out her tongue playfully. He then went to Cornelia's room to get his clothes and then went to the bathroom and stepped in it. Once Caleb was washed and dried he got dressed and then went to the living room to find Cornelia.

"I was thinking maybe we'd watch a DVD since none of us are tiered." Said Cornelia as she opened her DVD cabinet. She had all sorts of films; action, thriller, romantic-comedy but her favourite type was romantic comedies. She put 'A Cinderella Story' inside the DVD Player and pressed play. They watched the movie until Cornelia was fast asleep on Caleb's arm. Caleb then lifted her up bridal style and put her in her bed. He tucked her in and gave her a kiss on her cheek. He was tiered himself so he decided to sleep as well.

**End Of Chapter 6**

**Hey guys I wanted to thank you for all the reviews you've sent me and for favouring this story. Anyway I'm sorry for the crappy ending but I'm really tiered. Well until the next Chapter leave me a review or two.**

**Krissy**


	7. Chapter 7: Way Back Into Love

I Want You Back

**I Want You Back**

**Hey guys thanks so much for the reviews you've sent me. ****Yay got 40 reviews Runs around dancing. Anyway, I hope you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one. Oh and by the way the song in this chapter really is in the movie.**

**Chapter 7****: Way Back into Love (Hugh Grant & Haley Bennett)**

Caleb awoke at 9.00am because he couldn't sleep anymore, so he got up and stretched a bit. It felt good to sleep in a bed after 5 years sleeping in the dirt, his back never felt any better. He looked to his side and saw Cornelia was sound asleep so he bent over and gave her a kiss. She looked so beautiful when she was asleep. But she always looked beautiful to him. He started looking at his surroundings and saw all the rock band and singer posters Cornelia hung on her walls. There was Paramore, Simple Plan, The Veronicas and Avril Lavigne. He had no idea who they were but they looked cool, so he continued browsing her room. He came across a red velvet jewellery box which he remembered clearly.

_**I've been living with a shadow overhead  
I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed  
I've been lonely for so long  
Trapped in the past  
I just can't seem to move on  
**_

It was the very same box that he had given her on their 6 month anniversary which, at that time, contained a gold necklace with her name written on it. _I can't believe she kept this. After all the things I did to her._ He thought while staring at it. He opened the box and found the same necklace. She used to wear it all the time and she never used to take it off, well only except for taking a shower. But now things were different and she felt it was better for the necklace to be in the box than on her. Caleb didn't blame her because he had to earn her trust back and he would do whatever it took to earn that trust back. Just at that moment Cornelia awoke which startled Caleb because he _was _kind of snooping in her stuff.

"I was just…" he began but was cut off by Cornelia.

"It's ok. I don't mind." She said as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Caleb thought she would get mad or something but she was really calm. _Maybe it's because she just woke up. _He thought.

"I'm sorry. I promise I won't do it again." He said afraid that he would blow his last chance with her, "It's just… you've changed so much and it's all my fault. I just wanted to see if there still is a part of the old Cornelia I knew."

_**I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away  
Just in case I ever need them again someday  
I've been setting aside time  
To clear a little space in the corners of my mind**_

"Caleb, it's not your fault that I've changed. Just like I told you, only my appearance and room have changed. I grew up but I still am the old Cornelia that you knew. I kept that necklace because it reminded me of you." She said as she sat down on the bed and started at Caleb who was still holding the necklace, "And when I used to be sad or depressed I used to hold that necklace until I fell asleep. Did you know that I've cried over you ever since that night in Meridian? And did you know that when I opened that letter and found out that you want me back I was so relived? I was relived because I've wanted that from the moment you broke up with me." She finished in a broken voice. She didn't know why she felt like crying but she did. He rushed to her side and held her close. He had no idea how much pain he had caused her.

"No, Cornelia, I had no idea about that. I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you. But I promise you there won't be anything that would tear me apart from you. I won't leave your side, I promise." He said as he kissed her forehead and held her close until her crying stopped.

"Thanks." She took the necklace from him and wore it around her neck. "This necklace won't leave my neck. Not even if my life depends on it." She smiled at him. He loosened his grip on her and she hugged him back. At that moment her mother opened the door to find them hugging.

_**All I want to do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through without a way back into love  
Oh oh oh  
**_

"Umm… Cornelia honey, who is this guy?" she asked as she put Cornelia's clothes on her clattered desk.

"Umm… this is my boyfriend, mom." Said Cornelia. Caleb smiled at her mother and held out his hand for her to take.

"Hello, Mrs.Hale. I'm Caleb Hart." He said.

"It's nice to meet you." She said as she took his hand, "We have to talk." She said and grabbed Cornelia's arm. She dragged her out of her room and closed the door behind her daughter.

"Cornelia, can you tell me what in god's name is he doing here?" said her mother in a hushed. She was afraid to yell because she could wake up her husband.

"Well… he came to visit from California and when Peter saw me with him he picked a fight with him. Then I brought him back him because he had a bad head and he couldn't go back to his home." She said as she crossed her arms and tried to avoid eye contact with her mother.

"But that doesn't give you any right to bring him here." Said her mother. She was always so strict with her, maybe it was because she was her father's favourite.

_**I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine  
I've been searching but I just don't see the signs  
I know that it's out there  
There's got to be something for my soul somewhere  
**_

"Mom, you always taught me to never walk away from a person in need and that's what I did. He needed a place to stay and I provided it, he needed some one to take care of him and I did just that." Cornelia said. "So what's the problem?" she asked.

"The problem is that you should have asked me or your father first."

"How can I do that when you're never around? When we came back, Caleb was injured and I found a note saying that you were out with Chris' parents. I didn't know what to do so I took matters in my own hands." Cornelia's voice was rising by the minute. How could her mother be so impossible? _I thought she would be happy for me. For having a decent boyfriend and for breaking up with Peter but I guess I was wrong. _She thought.

"Don't you dare say that to me. God knows how hard I worked to get enough money to raise you guys. If your father didn't work we would be in a poor house right now." Her mother said as a lump formed in her throat.

_**I've been looking for someone to shed some light  
Not somebody just to get me through the night  
I could use some direction  
And I'm open to your suggestions  
**_

"Look, I'm sorry but think before you say things. I mean how am I supposed to know that?" Paused Cornelia silence fell. After a few minutes Cornelia spoke, "Aren't you happy for me, mom? Aren't you happy that I finally found a decent boyfriend or do you like seeing me miserable?" asked Cornelia as she held back tears.

"What?! Of course I'm happy for you. It's just… I've heard you cry yourself to sleep over him for the past 5 years and I don't want that to happen again." Replied her mother.

"That won't happen again because he promised me that he wouldn't, and I trust him." She said. "Can I go back in my room now?" asked Cornelia, she forgot that she was in her underpants and she wanted to go change as soon as possible.

"Ok. Just be careful." Said her mother as she started walking to the kitchen. "Breakfast will be ready in 15 minutes." And with that she continued walking. Cornelia opened her door and stepped inside. She found Caleb scratching Napoleon which he purred to his content.

"Hey, breakfast will be ready in a few. You better go change 'cause my dad won't want to see my boyfriend in his boxer shorts." She said as she put on her own pair of shorts.

"Hmm… boyfriend? That sounds nice." He said while he put on a pair of jeans and a white shirt. Cornelia laughed a bit and so did he.

"C'mon, help me make my bed." Said Cornelia while throwing a pillow at Caleb.

"Ok. Just don't get used to my kind ways for long." He joked and helped Cornelia with the sheets. Once the bed was ready they went in the kitchen to have breakfast. Cornelia sat opposite her father and mother while Caleb sat next to her. After a couple of minutes Lillian came out of her room looking like the living dead.

"Wow, nice hair, Lillian." She said with a laugh as her mother put a plate of bacon and eggs in front of her and Caleb. "Thank you." He said politely.

"Bite me." Said Lillian sleepily. She buttered her toast and bite into it. Cornelia laughed and began to eat. Caleb stared at his food like he was afraid it would attack him. Cornelia noticed this and said, "Caleb that's eggs and bacon. It's not going to hurt you, just eat it." Caleb did just that and found it really tasty.

_**All I want to do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through without a way back into love  
And if I open my heart again  
I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end **_

_**Oh oh oh**_

**At 6.00pm:**

They arrived at the Superplex just in time to find Will and Matt get out of their car. Cornelia found a parking space and parked there. Then they got out and made their way to Will and Matt.

"Hey, guys." Said Matt. "Whoa you're back with Caleb?" he asked as he saw them holding hands.

"Yeah, we hooked up last Friday." Said Cornelia.

"Cool. Now let's go see which movie we're gonna watch." Said Matt as he walked to the movie posters that were plastered on the wall. Cornelia and Will walked behind the guys so that they could talk.

"Cornelia, how come did you get back with Caleb?" she asked as she walked slowly to the movie posters.

"Well, because I still love him. Wouldn't you do the same if it were Matt?" she asked. Will was acting the same way her mother did.

"Well, yeah. But… just be careful all right." She said once they caught up with the guys.

"Hey, Cornelia why don't we watch 'Music and Lyrics'?" asked Caleb.

"Sure. I've wanted to watch that ever since it came out." Said Cornelia as she remembered Peter's lame ass excuses. '_I gotta work late, babe' _or _'I gotta train for basketball because we got a game coming up' _and stuff like that. But now she was with Caleb and he would see it with her. They got the tickets and sat in two separate rows. There weren't a lot of people in the theatre so they weren't completely alone. The film started and the lights dimmed.

"Why are the lights going away? Is someone stealing them?" asked Caleb. He looked like an eight year old.

"No, Caleb there isn't anyone stealing the lights. It means that the movie is about to start." Laughed Cornelia as she saw Caleb's puzzled look.

_**There are moments when I don't know if it's real  
Or if anybody feels the way I feel  
I need inspiration  
Not just another negotiation **_

"Oh, I see." He said as he sat back and watched the beginning commercials. They watched the movie in silence but Caleb and Matt threw pop-corn at one another just like the did when they were teenagers. People kept shushing them all threw the movie but they still threw pop-corn at each other. The movie ended and a song played as the credits rolled up the screen. They got out of the theatre and went outside.

"Well, that was a great movie, right?" asked Will once they were outside.

"No, it was another chick flick. Next time I'm choosing the movie." He looked at Caleb and let out a chuckle.

"I had no idea it would be a chick flick. But we did have fun throwing pop-corn." Laughed Caleb.

"Yeah, it was." Said Matt. "Well it's getting late and we have school tomorrow." He said. It felt like they really were teenagers again.

"Yeah, see you." Said Will as she gave Cornelia a hug and walked to the car.

"Bye." Said Caleb as he waved a bit. "So, you wanna go to the beach?" he asked.

"Sure. Let's go." Said Cornelia as she went to her car. Caleb followed her and they drove of to Heatherfield beach.

**At the Beach:**

When they finally arrived at the beach they parked the car and got out. It had been years since they had last came to the beach. They took off their shoes and started walking bare foot on the sand. There weren't any people at the beach because it was getting really late. They continued to walk until they felt a bit tiered and sat on the sand. They lay on their back and stared at the starts. It felt good to hear nothing but the sound of the waves and each others heart beat. They just laid there until Caleb spoke up;

"Cornelia, do you love me?" he said, in a doubtful voice while playing with her fingers.

"What?! Of course I love you." She said as she got up a bit as so she could look him in the eye.

"Tell me that you love me then." He said.

_**All I want to do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through without a way back into love  
And if I open my heart to you  
I'm hoping you'll show me what to do  
And if you help me to start again  
You know that I'll be there for you in the end**_

Oh oh oh

"I love you and no one else." She said. At that moment he leaned in and kissed her. At first she was confused but she shrugged it off and kissed him back. He sucked her lower lip which she loved. Then he slipped her his tongue and she did the same. Once they felt the urge to breathe the pulled apart.

"Good, 'cause I love you too." He said. They spent the night kissing and hugging until it was time to go home.

**End of Chapter 7**

**Hey guys. Did you like it? Tell me as so I can update. Well I'm off to watch a DVD. Bye guys.**

**Krissy**


	8. Chapter 8: Walk Away

I Want You Back

**I Want You Back**

**Hey guys, thank you so much for all the reviews you've sent me. Now I got over 50 reviews thanks to you guys. Anyway I hope you ****like chapter 8 and continue to review. And I'm sorry for the late update but I've got a lot on my hands.**

**Chapter 8****: **

A month had passed since Cornelia and Caleb got back together and they were really happy together. There was no sign of Peter anywhere and that was good news for Cornelia and Caleb, but Taranee and her parents were worried about him. Peter had been living by himself for the past 3 years but parents will be parents and they still worry. Right now Caleb and the gang where at The Golden Diner just hanging out. Irma and Cornelia were busy working while the guys were busy playing foosball. Will and Taranee were talking about school stuff as usual and Hay Lin was drawing something on a piece of napkin just like she always did when she got bored. While Julia played with her PSP. Irma and Cornelia had introduced her to the gang and they happily welcomed her into the group. She had been acting real wired when Caleb and Cornelia were around but she just made an excuse. Cornelia was really worried about her because she was one of her best friends and good friends are hard to find.

_**You've got your mother and your brother**_

_**Every other undercover tellin' you what to say**_

_**You think I'm stupid but the truth is  
that its cupid, baby lovin' you has made me this way**_

There weren't a lot of people at the diner just young, teenage couples. Cornelia and Irma's shift was finally over so they took off their apron and hat and hung it on the coat rack. Irma made her way to Will, Taranee, Hay Lin and Julia and sat there, while Cornelia went to see how Caleb was doing with his game of foosball. Apparently he wasn't that bad, he kept on scoring against Matt and Nigel while Eric just watched them. Caleb and the guys had their backs turned to the girls so Cornelia snuck up behind Caleb and gave him a hug from behind. Caleb lost control of the game and let them score.

"Hey, boyfriend." She said as he leaned in and gave her a kiss.

"Hey, girlfriend. How ya been?" he asked, completely forgetting the game.

"I'm exhausted. But at least I get to go home now." She said as they walked over to Will, Irma, Taranee, Hay Lin and Julia.

"Hey, guys." Said Caleb as he sat next to Julia while Cornelia sat on his lap. Julia was too focused on her game to take any notice who had sat next to her.

"Hey, are you done whooping Matt's ass?" Asked Will with a laugh. At that moment Matt, Eric and Nigel made their way to their table.

"He didn't whoop my ass, ok? It was just beginners luck." Said Matt with a smile.

"Yeah, if you call the first dozen times 'beginners luck'." Said Eric. He high fived Caleb and they burst out laughing. All except for Julia, Cornelia noticed this and said, "Julia, what's wrong?"

_**So before you point your finger  
Get your hands off of my trigger, oh yeah  
You need to know this situation's getting old**_

_**And now the more you talk, the less I can take, oh**_

"Oh, n…nothing. Just tiered." She said as she looked at Cornelia, her honey-brown eyes met Cornelia's and saw that she really looked tiered. "After all those customers I feel like quivering jelly."

"Yeah, I know how you feel. After that afternoon rush we had, I feel exhausted." Said Cornelia as she put a reassuring hand on Julia's shoulder. "If you need anything, just ask."

"Thanks." Said Julia. "But you worry too much." She smiled.

"It's just who I am." She said as she smiled back, "Caleb, I'm really tiered so I'm going home. You wanna come or are you gonna hang out here?" she asked.

"Would you mind if I did?" he said as he looked at her with his adorable puppy-dog-eye look.

_**  
**_"Of course not. Have fun." She said as she gave him a small kiss on the lips and got up. "Use this if I'm asleep." She gave him a copy of her house key.

"Ok, bye." Said Caleb as Cornelia walked out the door.

"Real smooth, Caleb." Said Nigel.

"Yeah, you were supposed to go and walk her home." Said Matt.

"Well, should I go and walk her home now or…" he began but Eric cut him off. "No, now you let her go home. You'll look too needy." He said as he took a sip of his Dr.Pepper.

"Guys and their weird ways." Joked Hay Lin as they all burst out laughing. Well all of them except for the guys.

**With Cornelia:**

As soon as Cornelia was outside The Golden Diner, Cornelia began her long walk home. She had to walk home because her car was at the shop, again. _When I have enough money I'll buy a new car. Because this one just won't start. _She thought while she continued walking. She had this funny feeling that someone was watching her, watching every step she made and took. As she turned around she saw a shadow lurking behind her. No one was there but she knew that someone was following her because she could feel it in the earth. With every step it made she felt the vibrations in the ground, so she hurried home because there, she would be safe. After a few minutes of walking she reached her penthouse. She opened the door, stepped inside the elevator and hit the fourth floor. _It was just your imagination, Cornelia _she told herself as the elevator door opened. She fished her keys out of her messy Shoulder Flap. When she found her keys she opened the door and stepped inside.

_**I'm looking for attention, not another question  
Should you stay or should you go?  
Well, if you don't have the answer, why are you still standin' here?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey, just walk away  
**_

_**Just walk away, just walk away**_

"Just as I figured. No one is here." She said as she hung her keys and closed the door.

"You've just missed them. They went out with Chris' parents." Said Napoleon as he jumped on the kitchen table.

"You know? I've been with Caleb for the past month and they haven't even asked me if they can meet his parents." Said Cornelia as she got a bit angry at her parents. They really didn't ask to meet Caleb's parents and that really bugged Cornelia.

"Well, maybe they need to get to know Caleb a bit better." Said Napoleon.

"He's been living with them for the past month, what more do they need to know?" asked Cornelia as she took of her jacket and hung it on the coat rack.

"I don't know. How am _I_ supposed to know? I'm only a cat. You should ask _them_ not me." He said as he jumped off the table and went to play with his favourite ball of yarn.

_**I waited here for you, like a kid waiting after school  
So tell me, how come you never showed?  
I gave you everything, and never asked for anything  
And look at me, I'm all alone (alone)  
**_

"Well, I guess you're right." She said while putting her bag on the floor. "Well, I'm going to take a shower." She said and walked in her room to get her clothes. Then stepped in the bathroom. Once she was inside she took off her clothes and stepped inside. When she was washed and dried, she got dressed and went to her room so that she could listen to some tunes. She turned on her stereo full on and started to read a magazine. After a couple of minutes she heard a noise coming from outside her bedroom window. She got up and turned down her stereo so that she could make out who it is. She opened her bedroom window, but no one was there.

"I must be hearing things." She said as she closed the window.

"Or maybe you heard right." Said a mysterious voice from behind Cornelia. She turned around to find her worst nightmare. It was Peter wearing a black hoodie, black jeans and a pair of black sneakers. He looked like he hadn't slept in days but that didn't scare Cornelia.

"What do you want?" she said. He grabbed her shoulders and threw her on the bed.

"I want you." He said as he took off his shirt.

**At the Golden Diner:**

Caleb was sitting at their usual table watching Julia playing with her PSP while the others were playing foosball with the guys. He drank his coke little by little so that he could pass time. Without Cornelia it wasn't fun anymore, so he decided to call it a night and go home. He got up but Julia grabbed his hand the moment he got up.

"What is it, Julia?" he asked. Julia wasn't a bad friend and she wasn't that bad at playing foosball with him, but something was a bit off with her.

_**So, before you start defendin' baby**_

_**Stop all your pretendin'  
I know you know I know, so what's the point in being slow  
let's get the show on the road today, hey**_

"I got a question." She said plainly, "What do you see in Cornelia?" This startled Caleb because she was one of Cornelia's best-friends and here she was asking him why he was with her.

"What are you talking about?" said Caleb, raising his voice more then he indented, "I see the world in Cornelia. And I'm with her because I love her." He said as he let go of Julia's hand and stormed out if the diner. He could hear the others talking in the diner but he just hurried his pace to Cornelia's house and didn't look back.

**In Cornelia's Room:**

Peter locked the door so that he couldn't be interrupted and turned on the stereo so that no one could hear Cornelia's screams. "Now, you are going to be mine. Either willingly or forcefully." He said. Cornelia was on the bed looking as scared as ever. She knew that Peter was acting weird the last time they met but this, this was insane.

"Go to hell." She said as he moved closer and closer to her. He grabbed her wrists and put his weight on her knees. She tried to kick him off but he was just too strong for her. "Peter get off. Please, get off of me." She pleaded but Peter wasn't paying any attention to her.

_**I'm looking for attention, not another question  
Should you stay or should you go?  
Well, if you don't have the answer, why are you still standin' here?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey, just walk away  
**_

_**Just walk away, just walk away**_

"No. You broke my heart and now I'm going to break you." He said as he licked her cheek and started kissing her neck. The only clothes that he had were his jeans and Cornelia only had her ripped shirt (Peter did it) and underwear. "Your precious Caleb isn't here to keep you safe." He laughed evilly.

"SOMEBODY, PLEASE HELP ME!!" she yelled but the stereo muffled her voice and no one could hear her scream.

**With Caleb:**

Caleb was climbing the stairs when he heard someone screaming. A girl. _That sounds a lot like Cornelia_ he thought as he hurried up the stairs. "SOMEBODY, PLEASE HELP ME!!" he heard and broke into a run. When he got to the fourth floor he found Cornelia's apartment and opened the door. Only to find the door locked, he forgot about the key and kicked the door open. "Cornelia. I'm here." He said but he had no idea where she was. Then he heard her scream and knew that she was in her room. He ran to her room and kicked the door open to find Peter on top of Cornelia with his shirt on the floor.

_**I want a love, I want a fire to feel the burn, my desires  
I wanna man by my side, not a boy who runs and hides  
Are you gonna fight for me, die for me, live and breathe for me?  
Do you care for me? 'Cause if you don't then just leave!**_

"Get off of my girlfriend." He yelled as he pushed Peter off of her and let him stumble to the ground. "Don't you ever lay a hand on her again." He said, with every word he punched him harder and harder. Cornelia grabbed the phone and called the police. Caleb got up and left Peter on the floor unconscious, he had blood all over his hands but he didn't mind. He rushed to Cornelia's side and held her close.

"He… came… out of nowhere." She sobbed on his shoulder.

"Shh, shh it's gonna be ok now. Shh." He rocked her back and forth so that she could calm down. She was panting a lot and it felt like she couldn't breathe. "Did… did he tear your shirt and shorts?" he asked as he noticed that she was in her underwear. She just nodded a yes and held him closer. "I'm going to kill him." He said as he got up and dragged him out of the room. Cornelia went running after him and stopped him from doing anymore harm to Peter. Not that he didn't deserve it, but he would be locked up for good now. Caleb held Cornelia closer and kissed her forehead. They just stood there until the police came and took Peter away. After Cornelia calmed down and changed, she told them what happened and how he came in her room. The police found that the balcony door was open and there was broken glass everywhere. Once the police went Caleb made Cornelia some coffee and sat her on the couch.

_**I'm looking for attention, not another question  
Should you stay or should you go?  
Well, if you don't have the answer, why are you still standin' here?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey, just walk away  
If you don't have the answer  
Walk away, walk away, walk away, walk away**_

"Don't worry. He won't hurt you anymore. I made sure of that." Caleb had managed to break two knuckles but he didn't mind. As long as his Cornelia was fine he was fine too. Cornelia couldn't stop crying or shaking which wasn't her fault. She was still in some kind of shock and Caleb was going to make sure that she didn't fall into it anytime soon. Caleb sat on the couch next to her and held her really close. She managed to snuggle into his arms and she rested her head on his chest until her crying finally stopped. They stayed there until they finally drifted of to sleep. Caleb didn't sleep but he let Cornelia sleep in his arms.

**End Of Chapter 8**

**Ok guys, tell me what you think. In the next Chapter you will know why Peter tried to rape Cornelia and what will happen to him. Anyway I'll try and update as soon as possible because I got two dogs now and they keep fighting and well, let's just say they're really exhausting. Until the next chappy REVIEW.**

**Krissy**


	9. Chapter 9: Every Time we Touch

I Want You Back

**I Want You Back**

**Hey guys thank you for the reviews you've sent me. Wow over 60 reviews. Anyway for yellow14 just so you know, I hat****e, I repeat HATE Peter. Don't know why but I do. So if you don't like his character in this story, sorry but that's him in my story. Anywhoo, I'm trying to update as fast as I can so if I'm a bit late sorry. Well this is chapter 9 and I hope that you like it. Oh and by the way, the illness that I've mentioned in this chap I kind of made it up hehe. And this song is for Corny & Caleb not for Corny & Peter. On with the story.**

**Chapter 9****: Every Time we Touch (Cascada)**

It had been a week since Peter tried to rape Cornelia and she was still a bit shook up. She made sure that her bedroom door and window were locked and she never unlocked the balcony door now. Peter was now in prison and was going to be locked up for a long time which was a relief for her. The doctors at the prison, contacted Cornelia and told her that he did what he did, because he got obsessed with her. They also said that he had some kind of mental illness that makes you obsessed with things and persons easily. Cornelia always knew that he was kind of crazy over her, even though he didn't get jealous easily and he never fought for her, but she never imagined that he was _that_ crazy. Taranee didn't want to see her brother nor did she want to think or talk about him. After what he did to her best-friend, he wasn't her brother anymore. Her mother and father begged her to go with them to see him, but she just said "**No" **and shut the door in their faces.

_**I still hear your voice,  
When you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch,  
In my dreams**_

Caleb had finally told her what Julia said about her and at first, Cornelia was a bit confused. But she then asked Julia about what she wanted to say about her and why she had asked Caleb not her. Julia said that she was concerned for her and that she didn't trust Caleb because she felt like he would betray her in some way. Cornelia didn't completely trust Julia because she was acting weirder and weirder everyday. But Caleb told her that he would never abandon her and she believed every word he said because she knew he was telling the truth. He never lied to her and she trusted him fully.

_**Forgive me my weakness,  
But I don't know why.  
Without you it's hard to survive...**_

Cornelia now rarely went out side her apartment and she wasn't going to work either. She wasn't going because Julia's parents, the owners of The Golden Diner, gave her 6 weeks off because of the incident. She also missed hanging out with her friends but she wasn't going to take any risks. Her friends still visited her but it still wasn't the same as going to the park and goofing of there.

_**'Cause**__** every time we touch,  
I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss,  
I swear I could fly.**_

Cornelia was now sitting on the sofa reading a book and listening to some rock music on her Mp3 Player. Caleb had gone out with Nigel and the guys because it had been days since he last went out. Cornelia had nagged him to go and finally she convinced him that she would be alright for a couple of hours. After a couple of minutes of reading she was distracted from her book by a knock on the door.

"Can anyone get that?" she asked to either her sister or her mother, barley looking up from her book. Her father was at work so he couldn't be knocking on the door.

"My hands are full, Cornelia." Said her mother. Mrs. Hale was in her room cleaning up.

"And I'm taking a shower. So go get it." Yelled Lillian from the bathroom.

_**Can't you feel my heart be**__**at fast,  
I want this to last. **_

_**I need you by my side.**_

"I guess I'll get it." Said a frustrated Cornelia. She closed her book, turned off her Mp3 Player and got up. Once she was at the door, she opened it to see Will, Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin.

"Hey, guys. Where are you going and why did you stop by here?" she asked as they walked in and noticed that they were wearing really nicely. It was a Friday afternoon and she knew that Will and Taranee would be working on some school project while Irma would still be at work, and Hay Lin would be really busy managing The Silver Dragon to come to her house for a visit.

"We're going to the Carnival and you're coming with us." Said plainly Hay Lin. They walked into the living room and sat on separate chairs. "Julia couldn't come because she's feeling a little sick."

"What? I'm not moving from this couch." Said Cornelia as she sat down on the sofa.

_**Can't you feel my heart beat so,  
I can't let you go.  
I want you in my life.**_

"Oh come on, Cornelia. Tell me what you got better to do on a Friday night?" asked Irma.

"Well, I'm going to watch a DVD and then I'll go to bed and read my new book." She said. Her friends looked at her, their eyes all begging her to go with them.

"Please." They all said. After some time of thinking, Cornelia accepted and went to change in a pair of camouflage cargo pants, a yellow tank top and a pair of black flip-flops. It was the perfect time to go at the Carnival because the sun was setting and that was one of Cornelia's best moments of the day. They drove to the pier where the carnival was and parked in the parking lot. Once they were parked and out of the car, they made their way to the Carnival entrance. When they got there they found the guys standing there and goofing off. Nigel had Matt's hat in his hand and was throwing it to Eric who threw it back to Nigel. Caleb was leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets. Apparently he didn't want any part of it and didn't mind being bored. Martin was also there but he just continued to play with his Ipod until his sugar muffin arrived. He hadn't hooked up with Irma, but he still called her his sugar muffin from time to time. Irma had invited him to come with her to the Carnival. After 5 years she decided to give him a chance, but he didn't know that. It was her little secret.

_**Your arms are my castle;  
Your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears,  
That I cry.**_

"Hey, that's not cool man. Give it back." Said Matt as he tried to get his hat from Eric but he just held it higher.

"Just give it back to him, Eric." Said Hay Lin as they walked to them.

"Well, ok but only 'cause you said so." He said as he gave Matt back his hat and gave Hay Lin a kiss. Most of the time Eric did do what Hay Lin said but he sometimes continued goofing off. They had decided to meet at the Farris Wheel in about 2 hours. So Cornelia made her way to Caleb while the others entered the Carnival. They bought the tickets and entered in pairs but Cornelia and Caleb stayed a bit behind them.

"So I get it that you knew about them dragging me out of my apartment." Smiled Cornelia once she was in ear shot.

"It was kind of my idea in the first place." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck, apologetically.

"I knew it." She said as she hit him in the arm playfully. They laughed and then Caleb said, "I'll tell you what. If you get bored or you're not having fun, tell me and we'll go home. Deal?"

_**The good and the bad times,  
We've been through them all.  
You make me rise,  
When I fall!**_

"Deal." she said. They got the tickets and went inside. Once they were inside Caleb started looking at his surroundings. It was his first time at a Carnival and it was really exciting. He saw Roller Coasters, Fairs Wheels, and Carousels which he never saw in his life. The Roller Coaster looked really cool and he wanted to try it out. _I'll ask Cornelia first. If she's scared of it or something, she'll tell me,_ he thought.

"Let's go on the Roller Coaster. Whatever that is." He said with a chuckle which made Cornelia laugh a bit.

"Well, ok." She said. It was a big deal for her to go on a Roller Coaster because she was afraid to go on one and she didn't really like them that much. _The things I do for you, Caleb._ She thought as they got the tickets and were strapped in the seat.

The roller costar moved up the track slowly, Cornelia gripping the edge of the car; her heart pounding madly. _Its ok Cornelia, it's just a little Roller Coaster ride,_ she thought, trying to calm herself down. Once it reached the top it rocketed down at the speed of light. _It doesn't look so little from up here, _she said mentally to herself as she closed her eyes and screamed, she turned her head to the side and found it buried into Caleb's chest. She swallowed hard but didn't turn away. She felt a strong arm wrap around her in comfort. In order to hold tight she hugged him and didn't let go until the car stopped. Once it stopped he got out with a trembling Cornelia.

_**'Cause**__** every time we touch,  
I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss,  
I swear I could fly.**_

"Never again. Never again, am I going on that thing." She gulped once she found her balance.

"If you didn't like Roller Coaster rides, why did you agree into coming with me?" he asked slightly confused. It wasn't like her to do something she didn't like.

"Well, 'cause you wanted to go and you've never went on one. So… I went." She smiled.

"Oh ok, but next time don't come if you don't want to." He said as he wrapped his arm around her neck and began walking away from the Roller Coaster.

"Don't worry, there won't be a next time." She said as they burst out laughing. Once the laughing died down Cornelia said, "Let's go get a chili dog."

"It isn't really a dog, is it?" he asked.

"Oh, come on." Said Cornelia as she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the hot dog stand. She bought 2 chili dogs and 2 Dr.Peppers and then led him to the Pier. They sat at the end of the Pier, letting their feet touch the water, and ate their chili dogs in silence until Caleb spoke up, after swallowing the last of his dog. "That was good. But please tell me I didn't eat a real dog." He said as he took a sip of his drink.

_**Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last.  
I need you by my side.**_

"No, it's just a name." she said and wiped her face with a napkin, "I wonder what Martin and Irma are doing."

"Probably fighting over silly names." Said Caleb as they started laughing at the image of an angry Irma. "So, are you having fun?" he asked as he got a little bit closer to the edge.

"Well, I have to admit. After days locked in my room it was a bit fun going out again." She said as she noticed that they were both at the edge of the Pier.

"I'm glad you feel that way. 'Cause I'm having fun too." He said with an odd grin, "It's getting a bit hot here."

"Caleb, what are you doing?" she asked as he took off his shirt and shoes.

"I'm going to take a swim." And with that he jumped into the sea, soaking Cornelia in sea water.

"I'm gonna get you." She said as she took off her flip-flops and shirt and jumped in. Luckily she wore her Bikini-bra so nothing was visible**. (Don't ask me why but she did).** The water felt really cool against her skin and it was kind of refreshing. Once Cornelia made it to the surface, she saw a laughing Caleb trying to stay afloat.

_**'Cause**__** every time we touch,  
I feel the static.  
And every time we kiss,  
I reach for the sky.**_

"What's so funny?" she frowned as she swam up to him.

"The look on your face when I soaked you with water. You looked so surprised." He said with a final laugh. Cornelia just stuck out her tongue and soaked her hair in the sea. Once Caleb stopped laughing he swam up to Cornelia and lay on his back, staying afloat, watching the stars and listening to the waves crashing on the beach. "The sky's beautiful tonight, isn't it?" he asked as Cornelia did the same and held his hand in hers.

"Yeah, kind of that night in Meridian." She said while looking at the stars and the moon. She was talking about the first night she spent with Caleb as a Guardian of the Veil. That night Caleb and Cornelia had met so that they could think about new plans and strategies for the Rebels. Once they had made up the new plans Caleb took her on a hill under The Great Oak tree that had been they for many, many years. They laid there for hours just looking at the stars and enjoying the company of one another. Caleb then plucked up the courage and had his first kiss there with Cornelia. It was one of the best days of Cornelia's teenage life. From there on, it was history.

_**Can't you feel my heart beat so,  
I can't let you go.  
I want you in my life.**_

"I didn't mean to break up with you, Cornelia. You know that." He said in a hurtful voice.

"Oh, I wasn't talking about our last night in Meridian. I was talking about our _first _night in Meridian." She said as she stayed upright in the water and kicked her feet so that she wouldn't go under. Caleb did the same and said, "Oh, which night was it again." He said knowing completely which one it was.

"You know, the night when you took me up to The Great Oak tree and kissed me." She said.

"You mean like this?" he said and kissed her at the spot. It was a long and passionate kiss and after they broke apart Cornelia said, "Something like that." And blushed.

"Or maybe like this." And he kissed her again. This time Cornelia kept kissing him and he kept kissing her, until the moment was interrupted by a big wave made by a passing Speed-boat.

_**'Cause**__** every time we touch,  
I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss,  
I swear I could fly.**_

"We better get back to shore if we don't want to become fish food." Said Cornelia as she swam to shore. Caleb did the same and when they were there, they went back to the Pier and got their clothes. They got dressed and started walking back to the Carnival. It was getting darker now and they had agreed to meet the others at the Farris Wheel in about fifteen minutes. When they were there they had almost dried from the sea water and only their hair was evidence of the surprise swimming trip. When they got there they found Irma and Martin fighting because he called her 'Honey Melon' in public. Cornelia and Caleb burst out laughing until Martin and Irma frowned at one another. "Why you guys laughing?" asked Martin.

"Oh, nothing. I told you they'd be fighting over names." Laughed Caleb.

"Hey, we didn't fight. A lot." Said Martin.

_**Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last.  
I need you by my side. **___

"We did other things too." Said Irma as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and frowned. This time Cornelia and Caleb doubled over laughing at the two. Caleb's ribs felt like they'd crack at any minute because he was laughing so hard and Cornelia had to lean against Caleb so that she could star upright. Tears trickled down their cheeks from all the laughing. After the laughing died down the others showed up and they had a really great night. They spent the night talking, laughing and just having fun.

**End of Chapter 9**

**Hey, guys tell me if you liked it. And sorry once again for the late update but, as I told you, I got a lot on my hands and I still got chores to do (poor me). Anyway I hope you liked this chap and send me a review or two.**

**Krissy**


	10. Chapter10:I'm in Heaven When you Kiss Me

I Want You Back

**I Want You Back**

**Hey guys, thank you so much for the reviews.**** Got over 70. Yay. Anyway, I hope that you guys liked chapter 9 and I hope that you like this chap. And this chap takes place 6 months after the Carnival.**

**Chapter 10: I'm In Heaven When You Kiss Me (Trance Express)**

It was a chilly October after noon and Caleb was happily playing video-games, while Cornelia was still at The Golden Diner. Her parents were at work while her little sister was hanging out with her friends at the mall. So Caleb was all alone at home, well except for Napoleon. His favourite game was 'God of War II' because it was full of action and adventure. And because Cornelia bought it for him for their 6 month anniversary. In return he bought her a new skateboard because he accidently broke it while practicing. Cornelia had let him practice with her skateboard because he wanted to try it out again, so she let him. It was fun playing video-games but his thumb was getting sore and his eyes were red from all the playing. He had been playing for hours and now he was exhausted. Once he passed the level, he saved the game and turned off the game-console. He stretched a bit because his legs felt tiered and so did his arms. At that moment Napoleon jumped on the sofa next to Caleb.

_**You capture me with a stare  
I'll follow you anywhere  
You lead me into temptation  
I guess you need to enjoy  
I'm like a kid with a toy  
I'm losing my concentration  
One kiss from you and I'm on fire  
Your touch is all I desire  
One look and you take me higher  
You know I couldn't resist  
Ya I miss...every time I'm with you  
Every time that we kiss  
**_

"Finally, some peace and quiet." He said as he curled up in a ball, "If I hear 'I'm the God of War, none shall defy me.' I'm going to kill myself." He said.

"Well, it's a really addicting game and I like it." Said Caleb defensively. The cat just shrugged and then dozed off next to him. A few minutes later Cornelia came home. She put her bag on the floor and hung her car keys. Then she sat on the sofa next to Caleb. She was really exhausted because she didn't have a break with of all the customers they had that day. Caleb let her rest on his shoulder while he played with her blonde-black hair. After a few minutes of peace and quiet Cornelia spoke up saying; "Why don't we go for a picnic? I'm bored here and I'm fed up with staying here at nights." She said as Caleb continued to play with her hair. It was really relaxing and she liked it when he did that.

"Well, ok if you're up to it. You wanna go to Meridian, under The Great Oak tree?" he said, "It would be really quiet there at this time. And we haven't been in Meridian in like, forever." He said with a smile.

"Sure. But let me go take a shower first because I smell of burgers and French-fries." She smile back and then got up.

"But I like it." He whined as he grabbed her hand and pulled her into a warm hug and gave her a small kiss. They then broke apart and Cornelia blushed a bit. Caleb then whispered, "I love you." in her ear which gave her Goosebumps. He smiled at this and held her closer.

_**I'm in heaven when you kiss  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from Wonderland  
I'm in heaven when you kiss  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from Wonderland  
I go crazy when you kiss me  
Show me how you miss me  
Take me with you back to Wonderland  
You know I couldn't resist  
Ya I miss... every time I'm with you  
Every time that we kiss  
**_

"I love you, too." She whispered back and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She then got up and went to her room to get some clothes. Her closet was really a mess, but she quickly choose some clothes. She picked out a pair of blue skinny jeans, an Avril Lavigne black hoodie, a black and white skulled hat and her usual black converse shoes. Then she went in the bathroom and took a nice hot shower. The hot water felt nice against her cold skin and it was really refreshing. After the shower, she dried herself, got dressed and went back to the living room to find Caleb lying on his back with his eyes closed and Napoleon sleeping on his chest. A smile made its way to her face at how he was lying. She made her way to him and sat at the edge of the sofa. Caleb knew that she was next to him and smiled. Napoleon knew that he was going to turn so he jumped down from his chest and went to sleep in his basket. Caleb did just what Napoleon thought and looked at Cornelia. God, did she look beautiful. Her eyes sparkled when she looked at him and her smile was just breath taking.

"What do you want to take with you?" she asked while she got up and took out the bread and mayonnaise from the fridge.

"Whatever you make is fine." He said as he sat up.

"Ok." She made some ham and cheese sandwiches and packed them in the basket along with the blanket and drinks. When everything was packed and ready Cornelia opened a portal to Meridian and stepped in. Over the years Cornelia found out that she could open portals without the Heart of Candracar so she used it to her advantage. When they stepped out, they found themselves in front of The Great Oak tree. No one was there except for some Meridian couples. Most of them didn't take any notice of who came out from the portal, but some saw that The Earth Guardian and The Rebel Leader were back together. Caleb spread the blanket on the ground and sat down with Cornelia at his side. They sat there for a bit watching the beautiful sunset. As soon as the sun sank behind the hills, the sky looked as if it caught fire. There were shades of red, orange, and yellow scattered everywhere with just a hint of blue, purple and pink. It was simply breath taking. **(If it's not descriptive enough, sorry but I'm not at describing things)**

_**  
I dream of you every night  
Feels like I'm losing my mind  
The feelin's just getting stronger**_

_**My head is spinnin' around  
You play with me but I'm bound  
I can't resist any longer**_

One kiss from you and I'm on fire  
Your touch is all I desire  
One look and you take me higher  
You know I couldn't resist  
Ya I miss...every time I'm with you  
Every time that we kiss  


"Wow. I've never seen such a beautiful sunset." Said Cornelia as she sat back to find that Caleb was behind her. She snuggled happily into his chest, and when he put his arms around her waist she felt happier than she had felt before. He really liked holding her in his arms because it made her feel safe and secure when he did that and it made his heart jump with joy to know that he was the guy who made it happen.

"Yeah, it is." He said while he looked at the different shades of purple and pink in the sky. "But it only makes it special because I'm here with you. You know that right?" he said.

"Yeah, I know." She said. She really loved it when he was so romantic, and it was a great feeling to know that she had a nice boyfriend who loved her so much. With this thought she felt tears forming in her eyes. "Thank you." She said as she turned around to face him.

"For what? And are you, crying?" he said, confused as ever. _Why is she crying? Did I upset her in some way?_ He thought, but then she said, "I'm thankful for having such a loving boyfriend and for being so protective of me. And no, you're not over protective at times. I find it cute to know that you love me so much that you give every guy a mean look when he's looking at me funny or that you almost always come and pick me up from work." She said while looking him in the eye. "I'm crying because I'm grateful for all the things you do for me. I love you, Caleb Hart. And nothing's going to change that." She finished. More tears spilled over her cheeks. But they weren't tears of sadness or anything like that; they were tears of joy and happiness.

_**I'm in heaven when you kiss  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from Wonderland  
I'm in heaven when you kiss  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from Wonderland  
I go crazy when you kiss me  
Show me how you miss me  
Take me with you back to Wonderland  
You know I couldn't resist  
Ya I miss... every time I'm with you  
Every time that we kiss  
**_

"And I love _you_, Cornelia Hale. Nobody or anything is going to change that, either." He said as he held her head in his hands and gently wiped the tears away with his thumb. "But, you know? I don't like to see you crying. Especially over me. You've did that over the past 5 years and I'm not going to let it happen again. You can count on that." With that he gave her a kiss and held her closer than before. When they broke apart Cornelia noticed that everyone was watching them, at this she blushed and said, "Caleb, everyone is watching us."

"Then let them watch." He said and kissed her again. This time they were clapping and cheering and hooting like crazy. "People, this is my girlfriend and I'm proud of that. This is Cornelia Hale. The woman I love and hope to spend the rest of my life with." He said once they broke apart. When he finished they heard a friendly but familiar voice coming from behind them.

It said, "You guys are such show-offs." They turned around and found out to whom it belonged to. It belonged to Elyon or Queen Elyon as they called her here. She was holding hands with her Meridian History teacher, which obviously she was now dating. He was tall, had dark-chestnut hair and was very handsome. His eyes were the deepest ocean blue that they had ever seen and he looked sincere and honest.

"Oh my god. Elyon. I didn't know you'd be here." Said Cornelia as she got up from the blanket. "Well, I mean I know that you live here but, I didn't know you'd be under The Great Oak tree."

"What? This is one of my favourite things in Meridian. But my first has to be Alex here." She said as she gave him a small kiss. "Well, aren't you going to give your best-friend a hug?" she said sarcastically.

"Of course." Cornelia hugged her best-friend and said, "I've missed you so much."

"Me too. So, I see that you're back with Caleb." She smiled, "I knew that you were lying back in your room. But that's ok. I would've done the same thing." They broke apart and Cornelia smiled and said, "Yeah I was. I see that your so called "Meridian History teacher" is now your boyfriend. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks." Said a blushing Elyon.

_**You know that I'm hypnotized  
Each time I look in your eyes  
You know I couldn't disguise  
And I couldn't resist every time that we kiss**_

"Don't worry guys. I can stand here all day." Replied sarcastically Caleb from behind them.

"Oh sorry. Alex, this is my boyfriend Caleb. Or The Rebel Leader as he is better known." Said Cornelia as Caleb took a step forward and held out his hand. "It's nice to meet you." Said Caleb as he shook Alex's hand.

"Same here. I've heard a lot about you." Said Alex as they made their way back to the blanket and sat there, "You were the one who lead the Rebel Army to victory and you also brought down the rest of Phobos' followers. You're awesome." Said Alex.

"Heh-heh thanks. But I didn't bring down Phobos' by myself you know. I had the help of The Guardians of the Veil and all of the solders that fought bravely in the battle. As for bringing down the rest of Phobos' followers, I had help from a passling called Blunk." Said Caleb once he sat down.

"But you're still awesome." Said Alex as they laughed. A couple of minutes later they took out the sandwiches Cornelia made and were happily eating them. Alex and Caleb were discussing old strategies that they used to use in the war, while Elyon and Cornelia were talking and laughing about what had happened in the past 6 months.

"I'm really happy for you, Cornelia. I hated seeing you in such a mess when he left you." Elyon said, "Its better seeing you like this."

"Thanks. I'm happy for you too." Cornelia said, "So, did he teach you anything besides Meridian History." She smiled an evil grin.

"Cornelia, you're such an evil girl." Laughed Elyon.

"What? I'm just curios." Cornelia said as she laughed as well.

"He did teach me origami. But I quickly gave up on it." She said and took a bite of her sandwich, "There are just so many folding and curling to do."

"Well, duh. It _is_ origami." Said Cornelia as she took a bit of her own sandwich. Elyon laughed and so did Cornelia.

**With the Guys:**

"You're very lucky to have a girl like Cornelia." Said Alex as he took a sip from his drink.

"Yeah, I am. I just wish I don't hurt her again." Said Caleb as he took a bite from his sandwich.

"What do you mean?" asked Alex. Caleb turned out to be a really great friend and it was hard to see that he could hurt anyone, especially The Earth Guardian.

"It's a long story." He said while playing with his soda can. "But it won't happen again. I didn't hit her or anything." Said Caleb defensively as he saw the odd look Alex gave him. "I broke her heart, years ago and I'm really sorry for what I did."

"I get how you feel. Well, as long as you take good care of her you're fine." Said Alex as he patted Caleb on the shoulder.

"Thanks." Caleb said. "You're a lucky man too, you know. Elyon is an awesome girl and a great friend. So I take it she's the best girlfriend anyone could ask for."

"Oh, yeah. She's the best. I really love her." He said.

"Did you tell her that?" Caleb already knew the answer but it was best that he told him.

"No, but I'm planning on telling her tonight. That's why I brought her here." Said Alex.

_**I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from Wonderland  
Ooh it's heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from Wonderland  
I go crazy when you kiss me  
Baby don't resist me  
Take me with you back to Wonderland  
You know I that I'm hypnotized... by your eyes  
And I just can't resist  
Every time that we kiss  
**_

"Well, you better go and tell her because it's already getting dark." He urged him. It was now or never to tell her and if he didn't tell her tonight, she would think that he doesn't love her. He got up and told Elyon that he wanted to take a walk with her and she happily accepted. They watched them walk away and then Cornelia spoke; "I'm glad that Elyon found a decent boyfriend." Cornelia said as they sat back and watched the stars sparkle in the sky.

"Yeah, me too." Said Caleb as he sat back like Cornelia and watched the stars with her. "I really love being here with you."

"Me too. I love being everywhere with you because when you're around I always have fun and that's the best part of being with you." She said.

**With Alex and Elyon:**

Alex took Caleb's advice and told Elyon to take a walk with him. She accepted and they started walking. They walked in silence for a few minutes but then Elyon spoke up; "It's a really beautiful night."

"Yeah, it is. Elyon I have to tell you something." He said as Elyon stopped walking.

"What is it, Alex? Didn't you like talking to Caleb?" she asked.

_**  
You know I that I'm hypnotized... by your eyes  
And I just can't resist  
Every time that we kiss**_

"No. I loved talking to Caleb. But I've got to tell you that I… I love you." He said as he took her hands and held them in his. At first she didn't know what to say but then she said; "I love you, too." With that she kissed him and they spent the night talking and having fun because tomorrow they had work to do. **(And by work I mean studying)**

**End of Chapter 10**

**Ok, sorry for the crappy ending but my cat got sick and I don't really have the mind to write a lot. Anyway I thought I'd give Elyon a little bit of a chapter hehe. Tell me what you think and until the next update.**

**Krissy**


	11. Chapter 11: Gone

I Want You Back

**I Want You Back**

**Hey, guys. Thank you so much for the reviews you've sent me, I really appreciate it. Anyway, I'm trying to update as fast as I can but if you think I'm slow, sorry. Well this is Chapter 11 and I hope that you like it.**

**Chapter 11:**** Gone (Kelly Clarkson)**

Halloween was near and Cornelia and the gang were at the shopping mall buying party supplies for the Halloween Party that they were having. It was Irma's idea to have a party at her house in the first place, since her parents were out of town. Even though Irma was 22 years old, she was still a teenager at heart and that, meant that she disobeyed her parents every once in a while. Irma's parents went to visit her grandmother, that lived all the way across town and so they would be away from home for 2 weeks. Irma didn't feel like going with them, so she didn't go. Only Irma and her little brother Chris were staying at home, so it was their little secret that they were having a party. Irma asked her friends if they wanted to come to and they agreed that it would be a great idea to have a party. It had been weeks since they last had a weekend off and they needed to blow off some steam.

_**What you see's not what you get  
With you there's just no measurement  
No way to tell what's real from what isn't there  
Your eyes they sparkle  
That's all changed into lies that drop like acid rain  
You washed away the best of me  
You don't care**_

Will and Taranee were studying hard for all the tests they were giving them at school, Irma, Cornelia and Julia didn't have a day off in weeks because of work while Hay Lin had had a big promotion at The Silver Dragon. Julia couldn't make it to the shopping mall because she had to babysit her little brother Jimmy. These couple of weeks Julia was acting really strange, like she wouldn't join them at lunch hours; she would make up some excuse not to join them at the park and so on. Cornelia noticed that she was flirting with Caleb, and blowing kisses to him when he wasn't looking. Caleb just looked the other way and didn't take any notice to what she was saying or doing when she was flirting with him. When Cornelia confronted her she said, "I was just joking around, Cornelia. I'm your friend and you can count on me." As Cornelia heard what Julia had to say, she just said, "I guess you're probably right. But I'm not comfortable with it." When Julia heard this she stopped, for a few days but then continued flirting with him.

Caleb told her to stop but she wouldn't listen. So Cornelia was trying to control her temper with her. But some day, Cornelia's temper would just get the better of her and Julia would get one conversation that would make her stop once and for all. Right now they were walking inside the big party store, buying their party supplies. The big party was on Saturday and since it was only Wednesday, they had plenty of time to get things ready. Irma's little brother was going to decorate the house himself so that problem was already solved, but who was going to make all the food and who was going to take care of the music was the big problem. After some time of thinking they thought of a great idea, Matt could sing at the party or just put on some tunes for the hour while Hay Lin could cater the big event.

Now that everything was in order, they just had to get the party supplies and everything would be perfect. The theme of the party was already set because Will suggested it could be a Costume Party, and the guys happily agreed. They had already picked out the costumes for the guys and themselves. Will and the group were going as 'Mystical Fairies', or Guardians of the Veil for them and their boyfriends, while Matt was going as Shagon, Martin as 'Count Dracula', Nigel as a Rockstar, Caleb as a Rebel Warrior and Eric as a rotting Zombie. Julia wasn't sure as what she was going but she was trying to keep it as a surprise for them. Everything was going real smooth but everything wasn't going smooth in Irma's mind. She was stressing, big time, and boy was she showing it.

"Cornelia, did you get the streamers?" she asked while pushing an over flowing trolley.

"Yes, I got them, already." Said an irritated Cornelia, while pushing her own trolley. Cornelia was so angry at Julia's actions that she forgot to explain to Caleb what Halloween is or why they celebrated it. And now, to make maters worse, Irma had been asking Cornelia the same question for the last 15 minutes. "You've already asked me that for the past 15 minutes. I got them already." She sighed.

"Oh, really?" she asked while putting 2 bags of confetti in Cornelia's half-empty trolley. "I'm sorry. It's just it's been a long time since I last hosted a party and I'm really nervous."

"It's ok. We know how you feel." Said Will.

_**You know you did it  
I'm gone  
To find someone to live for  
In this world  
There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
Just a bridge that I gotta burn  
You're wrong  
If you think you can walk right through my door  
That is just so you  
Coming back when I've finally moved on  
I'm already gone**_

"Are we done yet?" said Cornelia as her friends gave her an odd look, "It's just it's getting late and I still have to go and cook dinner for my little sister. My parents won't be home 'till midnight and my sister still hasn't eaten." She looked at her watch and noticed that it was only 7.30pm.

"Almost. We just need to pay for these and we can go home." Said Irma, "But I know that's not why you're so irritated. Wanna talk about it?"

"Yeah, Cornelia. You've been so edgy the past few days that I'm beginning to worry." Said Taranee. Since Taranee found out what her brother did to Cornelia, Taranee tried to take more notice of her friends.

"It's really nothing." Said Cornelia as she made a sharp turn around a corner, "It's just… Julia is getting on my last nerve and I can't take it anymore."

"Julia? What did she do then?" asked Hay Lin. It wasn't her friends' fault that they didn't know what Cornelia was talking about. They didn't know because Cornelia didn't tell them.

"She's been flirting with Caleb for the past few weeks and its getting annoying." Said Cornelia.

"Haven't you asked her why she's doing that? I mean it could be just some harmless joking." Said Will.

"I've asked her and she told me that she was just playing around but I don't completely trust her. I mean, she makes it look like she means it."

"Maybe it's just your imagination." Said Hay Lin while unloading the trolley.

"Or maybe you're defending her a lot." Said Cornelia, "I'm sorry guys, but you know that I'm always right. What if she tries something with Caleb?" asked Cornelia. This time she was really worried because she wasn't going to give up Caleb without a fight.

"Then I'll hit her so hard I'll knock her back into last week." Said Irma as they burst out laughing. All except for Cornelia. She didn't think this was a laughing matter, especially when it meant that she could lose Caleb.

_**Sometimes shattered  
Never open  
Nothing matters  
When you're broken  
That was me whenever I was with you  
Always ending  
Always over  
Back and forth, up and down like a rollercoaster  
I am breaking  
That habit  
Today**_

"Oh, lighten up, Cornelia. You've got nothing to worry about because we won't let her get too close to Caleb." Said Will. "Now come on. Let's go home." They packed the party stuff into bags and then stuffed them into the car trunk. Once they packed the stuff in the car, they got in and drove home. Irma first dropped off Will, then Hay Lin and then Taranee. She drove past Cornelia's house and parked there.

"Irma, thanks." She said as she took off her seatbelt.

"No problem." She said, "Hey, Cornelia. Don't worry too much about Julia. She's just messing with you."

"Yeah, well. It's working." Cornelia said.

"Just don't let her get the best of you." Irma said, "You wanna go to the park later? It could get your mind off of Julia." She smiled.

"Sure. Meet me at the entrance of the park in 2 hours." Said Cornelia as she got out of the car and closed the door.

"No, worries. I'll pick you up. Bye." Said Irma as she turned on the engine and drove off.

"Bye." Cornelia walked slowly to the door, which was opened by the door man. She didn't even notice that he was their until he spoke.

"What's wrong, Ms.Hale?" he asked in his rich British accent, once she stepped inside.

"Oh, nothing." She said as she turned around. "Just the usual. Trying to balance work with taking care of my younger sister."

"But you are too young to be taking care of your younger sister. That is your parents' job not yours. On the other hand you are supposed to be out having fun with your friends and your special someone." He smiled. Cornelia smiled back and said, "Well, I _am_ supposed to be doing those things but my parents are always at work and I'm the one responsible for taking care of my younger sister. So yeah… I'm a bit sad." this wasn't the complete truth but it was half of it. She stepped in the elevator and hit the fourth floor.

_**You know you did it  
I'm gone  
To find someone to live for  
In this world  
There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
Just a bridge that I gotta burn  
You're wrong  
If you think you can walk right through my door  
That is just so you  
Coming back when I've finally moved on  
I'm already gone**_

"Oh I see, miss. Well good luck on fixing that and have a nice evening." He said and then the elevator door closed behind her. Cornelia waited patiently in the elevator while listening to the usual boring news. That day seemed to go by slowly for her but she didn't mind, as long as she was with her friends it didn't matter. The elevator door opened and Cornelia stepped out. Once she was out she dug out her keys from her pocket and opened her apartment door. When she was inside she noticed that her mother was clearing the table while her father and sister were playing a game of cards. This startled Cornelia because her parents weren't supposed to be at home 'till midnight and it was only 8.00pm.

"Mom, dad what are you doing home? I thought you had to work late again." She said while she hung her keys and jacket.

"Well, they said that I could go home early and your father could work on his case at home. So here we are." Her mother said while she washed the dishes.

"Oh, Ok. Don't tell me you already ate." Said Cornelia. This wasn't what she needed to hear, because she felt like bursting out yelling. But sadly she already knew the answer.

"Well, the meatloaf was getting cold and we couldn't keep waiting for you so we began eating." Her mother said, barley looking up from the dishes.

"Uhhh, this is just so like you guys. I can't take it anymore." Yelled Cornelia, letting her frustration out. "I came home so that I could cook my sister's dinner and now I'm here and what do I hear? That everyone ate before me and they couldn't wait a few more minutes for me. This is so unfair. And don't expect me to cook any of you dinner anymore. _And_ don't expect me to clean anything anymore because I'm fed up with it all." She said while she turned around and started walking to her room, "Oh and by the way, a 'thank you' once in a while would be greatly appreciated. You only appreciate me because of all the work I do here and that's it." She said but she immediatley stopped walking when her father started yelling at her like she was just a little girl again. _Life is totally unfair. But then again life's a bitch and I have to deal with it_, she thought as she begun to hear her father's whining. Like she wanted to hear this after the day she had. She turned around again and saw that her father stood up from his chair and was barking like mad.

"First of all, young lady, don't yell at your mother and don't you dare yell at me. Secondly, your mother already explained to you why we ate before you came home. And thirdly, we do appreciate you, not only for the things you do but for all the things you put up with us." He said and sat back down, "Thank you for all the things you do. I didn't tell you sooner because I didn't know that you were that mad at me of not noticing."

"Yes, Cornelia. Thank you." Her mother said, "Are you hungry? We saved you a piece of meatloaf." Said Mrs.Hale once she dried her hands.

"Nah, I'm not that hungry." Cornelia said.

"So, I take it you made that scene for nothing. Just to get some attention." Said Lillian as she shuffled the cards. "Or are you just PMS?"

"Oh, shut up and just deal the cards, biatch." Cornelia said as she sat down to play cards with her family. She spent the following 2 hours playing cards and having fun with her family. It had been weeks since everyone was home and she really missed that. When it was time to go she went outside and waited a bit for Irma to show up. After a few minutes Irma arrived panting and gasping for breath.

_**There is nothing you can say  
Sorry doesn't cut it, babe  
Take the hint and walk away  
'Cause I'm gone  
Doesn't matter what you do  
It's what you did that's hurting you  
All I needed was the truth  
Now I'm gone**_

_**What you see's not what you get  
What you see's not what you get**_

"S…sorry Cornelia. B…but I lost track of t…time." Said Irma as she bent over gasping for air.

"It's ok. Let's go to the park." Said Cornelia as she began walking in the direction of the park. Irma followed her after she had caught her breath.

"My brother managed to get me hooked up on this game called 'God of War II'. It's really cool. You should try it." Irma said while she walked with Cornelia.

"Yeah, I know. I bought it for Caleb as an anniversary present and he just can't stop playing it. I tried to play it once or twice but I always seem to get killed by a Minotaur." Cornelia said.

"Oh, I see. Those are easy to kill. When you see the big circle on top of their head, just start tapping it. It's really awesome." Irma explained. After a few minutes of waking and talking about 'God of War II' they arrived at the park. They stepped in and walked over to a bench which was just opposite a fountain. They sat down and started talking about what happened when Cornelia came home. She explained why she was so angry at them and how she felt when her father started yelling at her like she was some king of delinquent.

"God, that _is_ rough. What did you do then?" asked Irma.

"Nothing I just played cards with them and then it was time to meet up with you." She explained, "But unlike you I was on time." They laughed.

"It's not my fault I like adventure games." Laughed Irma, "So, where Caleb? I thought he'd be at home."

"Yeah, so did I. But he told me early today that he'd be out with Matt. I guess he's still out." Cornelia explained.

"Oh, I see. Well at least you know where he is. I mean, I trust Martin and all but sometimes I feel like he's ignoring me." Irma said in a sad voice. Since the Carnival Irma and Martin had gotten together and they were really happy at that. Although they had some fights over silly names every now and again, they still kind of loved each other. But they haven't confessed their feelings for each other they still showed it. Martin had changed a lot over the years. He wasn't the scrawny geek he was at school because now, he was going to the Gym a lot and he had changed the old glasses that made him look like a geek.

_**You know you did it  
I'm gone  
To find someone to live for  
In this world  
There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
Just a bridge that I gotta burn  
You're wrong  
If you think you can walk right through my door  
That is just so you  
Coming back when I've finally moved on  
I'm already gone  
I'm already gone  
Oh, I'm already gone, gone, gone, gone  
Already gone  
I'm gone**_

"Don't say that. Maybe he just needs some alone time. Just give him time." Said Cornelia as she gave her friend a hug. Cornelia thought that she needed it and she was right. When the broke apart Irma said, "Thanks. I guess you're right." She smiled.

"Aren't I always? Now come on lets go for a walk." She said as she got up, "Because my butt feel asleep." This made Irma laugh and so did Cornelia. Irma got up and they started walking. They walked in silence for a bit but then Irma said, "You see, you forgot all about Julia."

"Yeah, I did." Cornelia said but stopped dead in her tracks at what she saw.

"What's…," said Irma as she stopped right beside Cornelia. The scene in front of her was simply heart breaking, she saw Julia and Caleb kissing. "…wrong?" she finished. _How could Caleb do that to Cornelia? After all they've been through, _she thought. Julia pushed him away and said, "Caleb how could you? You're supposed to be with Cornelia"

**End of Chapter 11**

**OMG!! How could Caleb do that to Cornelia? Review to find out xD.**

**Krissy**


	12. Chapter 12: No Air

I Want You Back

**I Want You Back**

**Hey, guys. I just want to thank you for being so patient and for reviewing. The sad thing is, that this is going to be the last Chapter before I go to Euro Disney and after that I have school :( But I'll try and update as fast as I can. Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter and ****when you finish reading it Review.**

**Chapter 12:**** No air (Chris brown ft. Jordin Sparks)**

_Julia pushed him away and said, "Caleb how could you? You're supposed to be with Cornelia."_

_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?**_

_**If I should die before I wake  
It's cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air, oh**_

Cornelia looked at them, not even moving a limb, she just stood there frozen. _How can he do this to me? After all the things we've been through? _She thought. How could the man she loves do such a horrible thing to her? It was unbelievable and to make matters worse, he looked at her so innocently. Irma stood next to her looking at Caleb in disbelief. _How can he be such a jerk?_ She thought while staring at him with pure hatred. She wanted to walk up to him and kick him where the sun doesn't shine, but she resisted it and left it for Cornelia to handle.

Caleb walked up to Cornelia and said, "Cornelia, I can exp…" but he immediatley stopped when Cornelia slapped him hard in the face. He looked at her, shocked as ever. But he was quickly snapped back into reality when Cornelia started yelling at him. "How in the hell can you explain that? I saw everything, Caleb, and don't try to tell me that she _kissed you_ because I know for a fact that she pushed you away when you tried to kiss her again." This time Caleb looked completely stunned, he didn't know what to say. Then he heard Julia's voice.

"Cornelia, I tried to stop him but he…" she started but was cut off by Cornelia, "Its ok. Thanks." She gave her a hug and then turned back to Caleb. "How could you do this to me? After all we've been through? You're just one lame ass jerk who lied to me all these months," this time she yelled so loud that all the people in the park were staring at them. "And I was the fool who believed you. We're over. And this time I won't take you back. You can beg me all you want for me to take you back, but this time, I won't." Cornelia turned her back to him and started walking, followed by Irma and Julia.

_**If I should die before I wake  
its cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air, oh**_

"Cornelia, wait." She was walking really fast now and Caleb had to jog so that he could catch up with her. "Don't you see? She's trying to break us apart but I know that our love is stronger than this. I really didn't kiss her and she kissed me. She just made it look that way because she knew you guys were watching. I am telling the truth and you have to believe me. I was sitting with her on that bench because she wanted to talk to me. I told her that I wasn't interested in her and that I loved you. When she saw that you guys were coming she kissed me and then pushed me away. Trying to make it look like I kissed her but I didn't and you've got to believe me. I _am _telling the truth." He finished. He was surprised that she let him explain after what she said. Cornelia didn't say a thing and just looked at him. _Please believe me, Cornelia. It really is the truth and I would never do anything like this to you. _He thought.

Julia then spoke up interrupting his train of thought, "How dare you lie to us. I did do no such thing and I am not trying to break you two up." Caleb was furious at her because this was all her fault and she wasn't the woman in this situation to say the truth. Caleb glared at her, his eyes full of hatred. If looks could kill, Julia would have been cold, clammy and lying on the ground by right now. "Julia, just shut the hell up and tell the god damned truth. You know that you did this so that you could break us up, so just say it out loud. You've been trying to do that ever since you got introduced into the group. If you have a problem with us being together just say it." Caleb said as he clutched his fists in anger. This time he didn't care if he hurt her feelings or not. If he did good for her, she deserved it, and if not then she didn't see the point of what Caleb had said. Caleb was so angry that he was shaking all over. He wanted to grab Julia's neck and snap it like a twig.

_**I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand**_

"Don't talk to her like that. And I think you're they one with a problem. You should try and tell the truth, it could help you a bit." Irma had spoken up for the very first time since this incident happened. "You make me completely and utterly sick. Instead of accusing other people for what you did, you should be a man and fess up. I can't believe you could be such a big jerk."

"I AM TELLING THE TRUTH. SHE'S THE ONE WHO'S LIEING." he told Irma as pointed at Julia who was standing just opposite her. "God, why don't you guys believe me? She kissed me and I'm not just saying that so that I can get you back, Cornelia. I'm saying it because it's the truth. And the truth is that I love you." Cornelia was standing completely still, barley breathing, when Julia cut in. She was getting on Caleb's very last nerves and he had so little patience.

"You cannot beli…" She had jumped in front of Cornelia and Caleb while pointing at him. When she was going to say another word Cornelia cut in.

_**But how  
Do you expect me, to live alone with just me?  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe**_

"Julia, be quiet for a few minutes." Cornelia said. She really wanted to believe him but she couldn't under the circumstances, "I'll give you one last chance. If you blow this last chance you're out. Literally out. You would have to take all your clothes and stuff out of my room and you would have to go back to your home." With this Caleb's face lit up. He went over to hug her but she quickly shoved him away. It was completely understandable and he was cool with it.

"How can you give him another chance? After what he did. Why in the hell would you do that?" asked Julia while throwing her hands in the air.

"You see? She really wants us to break up. She's such a bitch." Caleb asked Cornelia. She then stepped in. _What is her problem? I thought she'd be happy for us. _She thought.

_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you **__**gonna be without me?  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air  
No air air, No air air  
No air air, No air air**_

"What's you problem, Julia? Did I offend you in some way to make you like this towards me? Or do you show people that you're happy for them by being a complete and total bitch?" Cornelia spat, letting out her anger and frustration towards Julia. She crossed her arms and waited for Julia's excuse. Julia just looked at her but then said;

"My problem? My problem is you. You think you're the centre of attention all the time and that just makes me so angry. And just so you know, yes I am a bit jealous of you sometimes." She said. _Ohmygod she's a complete weirdo,_ Irma thought. Irma looked at Julia and tried to figure out why she was like this. She never did anything like this to Irma and this puzzled her.

"You're jealous of me? Of me? If you're jealous of a girl who rarely sees her parents, then fine be my guest. If you're jealous of a girl who has a sister that doesn't care about you, then be my guest and if you're jealous of a girl whose sister is so selfish that she mumbles the phrase 'I love you' when she's pretending to care, then you be my freaking guest. The only thing I had in my life that was great was my friends and my boyfriend. And somehow, you managed to take them away too. I just have one thing to say to you 'Go rot in hell' because I won't see your sorry ass ever again. I quit from The Golden Diner and your parents can beg me all they want because I won't come back." She finished. At The Golden Diner she was the best employee they had and they would want her there no matter what it took, plus the customers loved Cornelia and they paid double the normal price for the food just because she waitered them. Just then Irma spoke saying,

_**I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew,  
Right off the ground to flow to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down, for real**_

"I quit, too." Said Irma as she stamped her foot dramatically. Cornelia and Irma were like sisters and they did everything together **(Well, not everything but you get my point) **and that meant that if they worked some place they worked together. Cornelia turned to look at Irma and whispered, "You didn't have to do that." In return Irma said, "I wanted, too." They started walking leaving Julia alone saying "You can't quit because you've singed a 2 year contract."

They walked for a bit and then Irma said, "Did we really sign a contract?"

_**But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath but I survived  
I don't know how but I don't even care**_

"Yeah, but that was 3 years ago." Cornelia and Irma laughed at their joke and continued walking. They continued walking in silence for a few until they dropped Irma off to her house. They said their goodbyes, well Irma just mumbled something to Caleb, and then continued walking to Cornelia's penthouse. When they were a couple of feet away from her house Caleb spoke up for the first time since they left the park.

"Cornelia, I'm sorry for what I did bu…" he was cut off by Cornelia. She looked at him angrily but then her gaze softened, "Caleb, just l… leave me alone for a couple of minutes. I need to be alone." She continued walking but this time Caleb left her to walk in front of him. He started walking slowly behind her and then shoved his hands deep in his pocket. The weather had been acting crazy the past week, like it would be sunny and hot and the next minute it would be cold and damp. They continued to walk in silence and when they finally made it to Cornelia's penthouse, it started to rain. They let the rain soak them, Cornelia letting her unshed tears fall over her cheeks. The rain was good cover for Cornelia because Caleb didn't know that she was crying. "I'll meet you upstairs." He said and stepped inside the elevator. Once the elevator door was closed, she fell to her knees crying. _I'm such a sucker for you, Caleb_, she thought. She spent the next minutes crying and sobbing in the rain, when she felt that she was ok she pulled herself together and went to her apartment.

**I was gonna leave it here but you guys deserve better then this short chappy. So here's the rest of it.**

The next few days went by really slow for Cornelia because everywhere she went she kept seeing Caleb's face, even if he wasn't with her and the gang. The gang kept giving him 'The Silent Treatment' because of what he did. The only guy who talked to Caleb was Martin because he felt sorry for him. The Halloween party was that Saturday night and Caleb was really excited about it, even though he didn't know what they were celebrating. Right now he had just woken up from his afternoon nap. For the past days he had to sleep on the sofa because Cornelia didn't want him in her bed anymore. He understood that she didn't want to sleep in the same bed as him so now he was sleeping on the sofa.

_**So how do you expect me, to live alone with just me?  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe**_

He got up and stretched a bit and then remembered that he still had to take out his costume from Cornelia's room. So, he made his way to her room and slowly opened the door, for he thought that Cornelia was still asleep. He was wrong and heard the shower being turned on. At this he tip-toed to where his big duffle bag was and took out his trusty sword, his Meridian coat and his white t-shirt that he always used to wear under the coat. Once he got his stuff, he moved slowly to the door but then tripped over Napoleon. "Aaaaaarghhhhhh," screamed the cat as he ran under Cornelia's bed.

"Napoleon, why are you screaming?" asked Cornelia as she got out of the bathroom wearing only her bathrobe around her. When she turned on the lights she saw something move under a pile of clothes and she started screaming. She got out her bat and started hitting the intruder in the head with it.

_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon**__**na be without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air  
No air air, No air air  
No air air, No air air**_

"Ow, Cornelia stop. It's just me. Ow," Said Caleb as he pushed the clothes away from his face and put up his arms up in front of his face, trying to dodge the bat.

Cornelia stopped and put the bat away once she saw Caleb's face. "What are you doing in here?" she said as she tied the bathrobe tighter to her.

"I came to take my stuff from my bag. But I thought you were still asleep so I walked in here quietly. Sorry for scaring you." He said as he got up and picked up his clothes from the floor.

_**No more  
No air  
Baby  
There's no air, no air  
Hey, oOoOo  
Ooooooooooo**__**hh**_

"Oh, just don't do it again." She said as she went back to the bathroom but she quickly stopped when Caleb grabbed her arm and said, "Cornelia, when are you going to forgive me? I've said I was sorry for like a hundred times and I truly am sorry."

"I know, but sorry doesn't take back what you did." She said as she looked him in the eye. He saw that she was hurt and in pain, but he also saw that she still loved him like he still loved her.

_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon be without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air**_

_**Do you expect me, to live alone with just me  
Cause my world revolves around you,**__** It's so hard for me to breathe**_

"I know that, but why are you so angry towards me? I mean, I know what I did was wrong and I apologize for that but I already explained to you that I didn't kiss her." He said.

"I'm angry because you looked like you liked being kissed by her. That's why I'm so angry." She said.

_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breath with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air**_

"What?! I didn't like a second of it. How can you say that? The only woman I like kissing is you." He said as he cupped her face in his hands and looked her straight in the eyes, "I'd do that but you're still pissed at me so…" he said but she cut him off with a small peck on the lips. At first he was shocked and surprised but then he kissed her again. This time she kissed him back and before they knew it they were making out. The moment was spoiled when Lillian knocked on the door and said, "Sorry to spoil the moment but I needed to ask you if I could wear your black boots."

"Yeah, sure." She said. Caleb stood next to Cornelia feeling completely embarrassed.

"Thanks." Said Lillian as she got the boot from the shoe rack and then she went back out.

"Well, I'm gonna go take a shower. You can take one after me if you want." She said as she went back into the bathroom.

"Ok." He said as he put his clothes on Cornelia's desk. He then went to the living room and found Lillian playing with Napoleon. Once he was in the living room he sat on the sofa and stroked Napoleon gently. "I'm sorry, Napoleon. For tripping over you." He said gently.

_**Got me**__** out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe**_

"It's ok. Just don't trip over me again." It said, "I little bit to the left." He purred happily as Caleb scratched behind his ears. Just then Lillian said, "You really love my sister don't you?"

"Yeah, I love her a lot." He said while he continued to play with Napoleon. After Cornelia took a shower she changed in her guardian form. When she went out to the living room Caleb's jaw dropped at how fabulous she looked. He hadn't seen her in her guardian form since they broke up. _Wow, she looks awesome,_ he thought with his mouth open.

"Umm… Caleb you can go take a shower if you want." Laughed Cornelia.

"I'd rather stay here and stare at you." He said half to himself. When he saw that Napoleon, Lillian and Cornelia were looking at him oddly he said, "Did I say that out loud?" while scratching his head like he always did when he was embarrassed.

"Yeah, you actually did." Giggled Lillian.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower." He said as he got up and went into the bathroom. Once he was washed and dried he got dressed in his 'Halloween Costume' **(In other words his usual cartoon meridian clothes) **and then went to the living room to find Lillian dressed as Catwoman and Cornelia in her guardian from. "I'm ready." He said while he put his sword around his waist. Cornelia turned around to see the same boy she fell in love with when she was a teenager.

"Umm… Cornelia we can go now." Lillian said as she gently shook Cornelia.

_**There's no air, no air  
No air air, No air air  
No air air, No air**_

"Ok." Cornelia got up and got her keys from the nook. Then they went to penthouse garage and drove off to Irma's house.

**End of Chapter 12**

**Ok, guys tell me what you think. Now I got over a week to update for sure because tomorrow I fly to France and then the following week I got school :( But I'll update as fast as I can. Now REVIEW.**

**Krissy**


	13. Chapter 13: Heaven

I Want You Back

**I Want You Back**

**Ok I'm back from France and now it's back to business. So, I just want to say thanks for the reviews you've sent me and I hope that you like this chapter.**

**Chapter 13****: Heaven (Bryan Adams)**

It took them about an hour to get to Irma's house because of the traffic, but once they were there Cornelia parked her car in front of Irma's house and got out. Caleb unbuckled his seatbelt and stepped out as well. When he was out side the car he grabbed Cornelia's hand and said; "Cornelia, if Julia is in there you don't have to worry about me. I'll stay a good length away from her." While looking at her closely. She looked so beautiful in her guardian form that he wanted to stay out there and stare at her. But he couldn't since it was cold and freezing outside. She looked at him, just shrugged and said;

"It's ok. If she tries to do anything funny with you, I'll take care of her." She smiled evilly as she began walking to the front door. Caleb just stared at her at first but then snapped out of it and began walking behind her. The house looked like a haunted house and it gave Caleb the chills because it reminded him of Phobos' castle. Once they were inside they were greeted by Irma and Martin.

"Welcome, to this ghoulish event." Said Martin, dressed as Count Dracula, in a Transylvanian kind of accent, "But be careful, because once you step inside there is no going out. Bwahahaa."

"Martin, get out of the way." Irma said as she pushed him out of the way, "Don't mind him, he's just excited."

"Well, obviously. This is my first party since ever." He said as he uncovered his face from his cloak. Caleb and Cornelia looked at him oddly at first but then Irma explained.

"Not that many people invited him to parties." She explained.

"Try everyone. I wasn't that popular in school." He explained to Caleb.

"But you're here now and that's all that matters." Said Irma as she gave him a small peck on the cheek, which made Martin blush uncontrollably.

"So, umm… can we come inside?" asked Caleb in a kind of sarcastic tone.

"Oh, sure. Come in." said Irma as she moved out of the way. Once they were completely inside they saw a lot of people, most of which they didn't even know, either dancing or talking and having fun with their friends.

"Umm… Irma, who are all these people?" asked Cornelia as she looked at the young crowd. She was their age once and it just flew by, but now she was happy that she was alive and free.

Irma looked at them for a few seconds and then said; "I don't really know. I think they're Chris' friends." And then she made her way to get some punch.

"Oh. Ok." Cornelia said as she grabbed Caleb's hand and walked through the crowd, Caleb didn't complain because she wasn't this nice to him in about 4 days. After a few minutes they found Hay Lin and Taranee talking in a corner while Nigel and Eric talked about normal guy stuff. Will was helping Matt manage the music and it was working perfectly. Will had joined the band a couple of years back and they were amazed that she had such a great voice and also she was a great manager for the band. "Hey, guys. Why aren't you dancing with the 'youngsters'" said Caleb sarcastically.

"Ha-ha very funny. I feel weird being here. I mean we _are _the oldest people here not to mention the tallest." Said Taranee as she saw some kid dancing wildly to the music.

"Yeah, I feel weird too. But that doesn't mean that I won't have a great time." Said Cornelia with a laugh.

"Yeah, I guess we are being party poopers." Said Hay Lin, "Now, lets go have some fun." She said as she grabbed Eric's hand and led him to the dance floor followed by Taranee and Nigel.

"C'mon Caleb, lets go dance." She said as she grabbed him by the hand and dragged him into the middle of the crowd.

"Cornelia, I don't really know how to dance." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck apologetically.

"Don't worry, just let the music carry you." Cornelia said as she danced herself.

"Well, ok. I'll try." He said. After a few minutes of wrong moves he got the hang of it and he turned out to be a great dancer. Just when they were having fun dancing and laughing, the music stopped playing and all heads turned to the entrance of the dance floor. Cornelia couldn't believe what she was seeing and Caleb looked as if he'd kill the next person who spoke. All the teenage boys seemed to be hypnotized by the beautiful girl that they were seeing and so were Matt, Nigel and Eric. Martin paid no attention to the girl because he was already busy loving Irma. The beautiful girl was Julia and she was wearing the tightest 'Elektra' costume Cornelia had ever seen and that made her furious. Julia walked slowly and confidently towards them and that made Cornelia want to kill her even more. Cornelia started walking in Julia's direction but then stopped when she felt Caleb grab her hand.

"Cornelia, just leave her alone for now. Her day will come, don't worry." He said as he pulled her into a warm hug. She missed the feeling of his strong and protecting arms around her. At this very sight Julia stopped dead in her tracks.

"Not so confident now." Said Irma, more loudly then she meant too.

"Oh, why are you so mad at me? Did I do something wrong, Irma?" said Julia in an icy voice. She smirked evilly as she looked at her.

"Yeah, you did. By coming here in the first place." Spat back Irma. It made her blood boil to see her at her party and to make matters worse she was trying to sound so innocent in front of everybody.

"But, I was invited. Remember?" she said innocently.

"That was a big mistake." Said Taranee as she glared at her, "Now get out."

"How about some music, Mattie boy?" she told Matt, totally ignoring Taranee. Will just looked at Julia and then back at Matt. Matt put on some music without thinking about it and then gave Will and apologetic smile. Then, when the crowd started dancing, she grabbed the nearest boy and started dancing with him like a complete whore. Will was furious and was now yelling at Matt behind the speakers so that no one could see them. But Cornelia and the gang all saw them fighting and waving their hands at one another. After a few seconds of yelling they gave each other a hug and then made their way to where the gang was.

"I hate that bitch." Said Cornelia once Will and Matt where in ear shot.

"Join the club." Pouted Hay Lin as she sat down on the nearest chair, followed by Eric.

"I just wish she'd leave us alone." Said Taranee, not leaving her gaze on Julia.

"Me too. But we just have to put up with her for now." Said Will.

"I only have so little patience with her. If she tries to pull some kind of stunt she's…" began Cornelia while tapping her foot but then Caleb cut her off.

"She won't do anything. Cornelia, I know you're mad at her but just try and make it through this one night." He said as he put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Well, ok I'll try. But I 'm not going to promise you anything." She said.

"Good. Now lets go dance some more. I think I'm beginning to like it." He said, which made them all laugh. After the laughing died down the all went dancing forgetting all about Julia. They had a great time dancing but the fun was spoiled when Julia started dancing with Caleb. And when I say dancing I mean shoving Cornelia aside and dancing like a whore with Caleb. Caleb tried to push her away but she just came back and started dancing again.

"Julia, I said stop." Cornelia said, her anger getting the best of her. When Cornelia saw that she was ignoring her she grabbed Julia's shoulder and spun her around. Making her face Cornelia. "I told you to _stop._" She said while looking her in the eye.

"And I say NO." she yelled at her, which made her completely and utterly furious.

"That's it. I've had enough of you. You either stop dancing with my boyfriend or else I'll make you stop." By this time everyone stopped dancing or talking and were now watching Julia and Cornelia fight.

"Oh, shut up." Julia said while turning around. This time Cornelia had had it with her, she spun her around one more time and hit her straight in the face knocking Julia to the floor. "Now, that hurt." She said as she slowly got back up and found her balance.

"Good. It was supposed to hurt." Cornelia said.

"I dare you to hit me again." Said Julia as she walked to Cornelia. Once she was within reach, Cornelia took another swing at her but this time she missed, Julia lunged at Cornelia knocking both of them on the ground. Julia hit Cornelia a first time but the second time she tried to hit her, Cornelia grabbed her hand and twisted it, knocking Julia off of her. Cornelia then got back up trying to find her balance again but Julia grabbed Cornelia and they fell back on a table filled with drinks, soaking them with punch. Cornelia couldn't get Julia off of her so she grabbed her hair and started pulling it.

"Ooowwwww. Let go of my hair." Screamed Julia

"No." said Cornelia as she pulled harder, Caleb and Irma went and took Cornelia off of Julia. After they calmed down Julia said; "Why did you pull me hair?" almost crying.

"Because you didn't want to get off of me." Panted Cornelia as she wiped her busted lip.

"Well, you hit me first." Julia said while nursing her black eye.

"Only 'cause you didn't wanna stop flirting with my boyfriend."

"Okay, guys stop it. Just stop." Said Irma as she went between them, "Julia, I want you out."

"Fine." She said between grind teeth. With that she went out and left only silence. After some time Matt walked quietly to the DJ area and put on some music. This made the crowd stop looking at Cornelia and start partying again. Her friends rushed to her side and sat down right next to her.

"Are you all right?" asked Will as she gave her some ice for her lip.

"I've been better." She gave them a weak smile.

"Nice going, Cornelia. She really deserved it." Said Taranee as she gave her friend a hug.

"Yeah, good going." Cheered Irma. She smiled and Cornelia gave her a smile. Cornelia then got up and said; "I need some fresh air."

"Ok. Try not to fight with anyone else on the way." Joked Hay Lin which made Cornelia laugh.

"I'll try." She laughed. Then she made her way to the back yard. After she was out she heard Martin tell Caleb; "Aren't you going after her?"

"Nah, she needs some time alone." She heard him say. He was right, and by now he knew her like the back of his hand. Cornelia walked over to the bench and sat there, watching the stars and feeling the chilly night air on her skin. _What did I ever do to you Julia? Why do you do this to me?_ She mentally asked herself. As if Julia could read her mind Julia showed her face from behind the fence.

"You didn't do anything to me, Cornelia. I only did that to you to make you jealous." She said as she looked down on Cornelia.

"Well, it worked. But did I offend you in some way? What?" Cornelia said.

"I don't know. It's just who I am."

"Well, you are one weird person." Cornelia said which made Julia laugh. "And why are you laughing. I just called you weird."

"That's because I am. See you around, Cornelia." Julia said as she disappeared back behind the fence. "You really are weird, Julia." Cornelia said as she continued to star gaze. After a few minutes she heard a familiar voice coming from the door beside her. She turned around and found Caleb standing there holding two cups filled with punch.

"Can I join you?" Caleb asked.

"Of, course you can." She said as she grabbed one cup and sat back down. She sipped her punch quietly until Caleb said; "This drink is really good. What is it?"

"It's called punch." Laughed Cornelia as she took another swing of it.

"I love it." He said while draining the rest of his cup and then throwing it away in a bin, "Just like I love you." He leaned in to kiss her, it stung Cornelia's lip but she didn't mind. She just kissed him again and savoured every second of it. Once the pulled apart she said, "I love you, too. So… are you having fun?"

"I'm having a great time. Not counting the time you were fighting and being punched by the biggest whore I've ever seen." He laughed.

"Heh-heh. Mind I tell you that she really knows how to punch." Laughed Cornelia while she pointed to her busted lip. After the laughing died down they watched the stars and listened to the crickets. It was a romantic atmosphere and the loved ever moment of it. After some time Caleb said; "Do you hear that?" while Cornelia tried to listen, "I love this song." He got up and said, "May I have this dance?" and stuck out his hand for Cornelia to take.

"By all means." She took his hand and the started dancing to 'Heaven' by Bryan Adams

'**Heaven' by Bryan Adams****:**

Oh - thinkin' about our younger years,  
There was only you and me,  
We were young and wild and free.

Now nothin' can take you away from me,  
We've been down that road before,  
But that's over now,  
You keep me comin' back for more.

Baby you're all that I want,  
When you're lyin' here in my arms,  
I'm findin' it hard to believe,  
We're in heaven.

And love is all that I need,  
And I found it there in your heart,  
It isn't too hard to see,  
We're in heaven.

Oh - once in your life you find someone,  
Who will turn your world around,  
Bring you up when you're feelin' down.

Ya - nothin' could change what you mean to me,  
There's lots that I could say,  
But just hold me now,  
'Cause our love will light the way.

Baby you're all that I want,  
When you're lyin' here in my arms,  
I'm findin' it hard to believe,  
We're in heaven.

Ya - love is all that I need,  
And I found it there in your heart,  
It isn't too hard to see,  
We're in heaven.

I've been waitin' for so long,  
For somethin' to arrive,  
For love to come along.

Now our dreams are comin' true,  
Through the good times and the bad,  
Ya - I'll be standin' there by you.

And baby you're all that I want,  
When you're lyin' here in my arms,  
I'm findin' it hard to believe,  
We're in heaven.

And love is all that I need,  
And I found it there in your heart,  
It isn't too hard to see,  
We're in heaven - heaven.

You're all that I want,  
You're all that I need.

Once the song ended Caleb spun Cornelia around and then kissed her again. When they pulled apart he said, "This is the best night since we were in Meridian all those years ago."

"I know, it _is_ the best night since that night." She smiled and then turned around, "Now lets go to the others." She held her hand in his and started walking to the door. They spent the night dancing, drinking and just having fun. It was the best night ever.

**End of Chapter 13**

**Ok, guys tell me what you think. Just one more chapter to go and the story is finished, so tell me what you think about it.**

**Krissy**


	14. Chapter 14: Chasing Cars

I Want You Back

**I Want You Back**

**Ello, people. Thank you for the reviews you've sent me for this story and for chapter 13, I really appreciate it. I'm really sorry for the long wait but through the week I had a lot of homework to do and I have to study for my GCSE's :(. Anyway this is the last chapter and I hope that you like it. Oh and by the way this chapter takes place 3 years after the Halloween party.**

**Chapter 14: Chasing Cars (Snow Patrol)**

Three years passed since the Halloween party and a lot changed with the gang. Will graduated from school and is now a proud vetinarian, she saved many animal lives and vows to try and save more. Also, Will and Matt were still together and they were really happy together. Matt was now the lead singer in Colbalt Blue and they were really popular in Heatherfield. Irma and Cornelia went back to school and were now in their final year of studying so that they could become Chefs. Martin and Irma were still together and they found everything in each other. Martin become a very successful computer programmer and he was very happy at his work place. Taranee also graduated from school and was now a successful lawyer, and last but now least Hay Lin now owns and manages The Silver Dragon. Nigel and Eric still are in the band with Matt, and they're really great and successful musicians.

_**We'll do it all, everything, on our own**_

_**We don't need anything or anyone**_

_**If I lay here**_

_**If I just lay here**_

_**Would you lie with me**_

_**And just forget the world**_

Cornelia and Caleb were still together and very happy at that. During the past 3 years they got very intimate and showed their feelings to one another more then they ever had in the past. They moved out of Cornelia's old apartment and were now living in a smaller apartment. Caleb had gotten a job on earth and he had gotten the hand of things over the years. Right now he was working overtime at his job while Cornelia was in Meridian, sitting quietly under The Great Oak tree watching the sun sink behind the hills. Cornelia was a bit depressed and so she went to Meridian to think things over. That's what she always did when she was depressed or a bit angry at the world. That very same morning she went to the doctor so that she could get a check-up and see why she was feeling so sick and tiered all the time. At school, she almost burnt down half her work space because she was so tiered and she wasn't doing that well at her part time-job. She had found a job working as a salesgirl, but she almost got fired for being so clumsy; she tripped over with a pile of clothes in her hands and damaged half the merchandise. Now, she has to work twice as hard as so she could pay the shop back for the damaged goods. When the results came out, the doctor told her the news and she couldn't believe what she heard. She had the doctor check it over again and when he told her that there was no mistake she accepted the truth. And the truth was that she was pregnant. She knew how but she couldn't believe that it happened to her. _What have I done? I can't be a mother now, not when I have to go to school and pay my dept. _She thought while holding back tears but it was no use, she brought her legs closer to her chest and cried her eyes out.

_**I don't quite know how to say how I feel**_

_**Those three words are said too much**_

_**They're not enough**_

"What am I going to tell Caleb? What if he doesn't believe me and then leaves me… us?" she said to herself as she hugged her knees closer to her chest and swallowed hard. At that moment she heard something or someone coming from behind her, she quickly made a vine grow from the ground and grab the intruder by the leg.

"Hey, put me down." It said, "Cornelia, you're going to sprain my ankle." As she heard his voice she immediatley knew that it was Caleb.

"Oh, sorry." She said as she put him back down gently on the ground. When he stood back up she violently wiped away her tears so that Caleb wouldn't know that she was crying.

"You almost took my leg off there." He said as he took out the leaves in his hair.

"I said I was sorry, ok?" she snapped. It wasn't like her to yell at Caleb and this startled him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he said gently as he sat down next to her.

"N…nothing." She said as she rested her face on her knees, not looking at him.

"Cornelia, I know there's something wrong. Just tell me." He said as he turned her face around, making her face him, "Please."

"Caleb, I… I'm pregnant." She said with tears sliding down her cheeks. She looked at him and saw that he was stunned but then he smiled and hugged her close.

_**If I lay here**_

_**If I just lay here**_

_**Would you lie with me**_

_**And just forget the world**_

_**Forget what we're told**_

_**Before we get too old**_

_**Show me a garden that's bursting into life**_

"That's great." He said while he kissed her head and forehead. But then she pulled apart and stood up.

"What do you mean 'That's great'? I can't be pregnant right now. I still have to finish school and we still have to pay off our dept over the apartment. Maybe we can have a baby in a year or two but not now. I can't do this Caleb, I just can't." she sobbed.

"Cornelia, we'll get through this. Just like we always did." He got up and held her by her shoulders. "I'll be with you every step of the way. You can trust me."

"But Caleb we don't have any money and we can't afford a nursery for the baby not to mention the clothes, milk formulas and all those other things."

"That's not a problem, because I got a big promotion today. So now I make twice as much money as I did before." He smiled. As she saw him smile, all her fears and doubts melted away.

"R…really?" she asked.

"Of course. I would never lie to you." He gave her a hug and held her close to him, "Now, you only got 4 more months of school so you're going to continue learning what you can and when you finish you're going to work in a great restaurant. Ok?"

"Yeah, but are you sure?" Cornelia asked.

_**Let's waste time**_

_**Chasing cars**_

_**Around our heads**_

_**I need your grace**_

_**to remind me**_

_**to find my own**_

"I'm positive. But I have to ask you something first." He pulled apart and dug his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

"Sure, what is it?" she asked. Caleb got on one knee and took out a little black box. "Now, I know it's not the perfect time to ask you this but I just couldn't wait any longer." He began, Cornelia was shocked at this she covered her mouth with her hands and just started at him. "I've been waiting for this moment for the past 8 years and from the moment I looked at you, all those years ago, I knew that you were the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. When you gave me a second and third chance I knew that there was still hope for us and I was right. Cornelia, I'm really sorry for the pain and hurt I caused you during the past years but I just hope that you still love me with the same passion you loved me when we were younger. So Cornelia Hale, would you do me the honour of being my wife?" he finished.

_**If I lay here**_

_**If I just lay here**_

_**Would you lie with me**_

_**And just forget the world**_

_**Forget what we're told**_

_**Before we get too old**_

_**Show me a garden that's bursting into life**_

Cornelia blinked a couple of times to try and see if it was a dream or not, but she quickly noticed that it was no dream and that Caleb was waiting for her answer. "W…well first of all I still love you the same way I did when we were young and nothing is going to change that and second what made you think that I wouldn't still love you?" she said as she got on her own knees.

"Well, because for the past week you've been avoiding me." He said, still holding the closed box.

"That's only because I felt sick and tiered all the time." She explained.

"Oh, I see."

_**All that I am**_

_**All that I ever was**_

_**Is here in your perfect eyes**_

_**They're all I can see**_

_**I don't know where**_

_**Confused about how as well**_

_**I just know that these things**_

_**Will never change for us at all**_

"And the answer to your question is yes." She smiled, then she jumped on top of him and kissed him all over his face. He couldn't stop laughing and once he calmed down he opened the little velvet box and took out the ring; "I know that it's not much, but it's been in my family for generations and I thought you'd might like it."

Cornelia started at the ring because it was the most beautiful thing she ever saw. "I do like it, actually I love it." She said with a smile. With that he slipped the ring on her finger and said; "I love you, Cornelia Hale."

"Um… Cornelia Hart now." She smiled, "And I love you too." She leaned in and kissed him with more passion and love than ever before. When they pulled apart Caleb said; "Do you feel all right now? Do you feel like you can trust me?"

"Yeah, I do feel better. And I always trusted you."

_**If I lay here**_

_**If I just lay here**_

_**Would you lie with me**_

_**And just forget the world**_

He smiled and then got up from the ground. "Now let's go and tell the others the news." He said as he helped her up and started walking in the direction of the open portal. It was under The Great Oak tree that their relationship began and under it, it shall continue. For many more generations are going to unfold.

**End of Chapter 14:**

**Well, guys tell me what you think. And sorry for the crappy ending but I'm really tiered and it's getting late here. So Review and I hope that this story made its way to your favourite list. Oh and by the way, this was the last chapter.**

**Krissy**


End file.
